Henka: 'Switch' by me, Kita!
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: LAST CHAPTER(12) up! Warning: HieixKurama(slight KuramaxYusuke) shonen ai. Odd occurances . . . first the body switch and now . . . nani? How could THIS happen? Will Hiei manage to survive . . . or will the unthinkable happen? And what of Yusuke's fate?
1. Henka: Switch

Henka: 'Switch' by me, Kita!  
  
Warning: Probably will become Kura- & Hi-kun shonen ai ^-^;;;  
  
Konnichi wa, minna-san! ^-^  
  
Ok, I guess this sort of thing has been done before . . . but I haven't seen a switch between Yusuke and Hi-kun, so . . . that's how I got the idea for 'Henka' . . . ::evil laugh:: . . . . . lol ^-^;;;;  
  
Funny how I'm being inspired to write all these little fics . . . and not the sequel to my Hiei CYOA . . . heehee . . . ^-^;;;;  
  
Anyways, this is a slightly lighter fic . . . involving body-switching, humor (hopefully ^-^;;;;) and just all-around WEIRDNESS . . . lol  
  
Hope you guys like! Reviews are always read and appreciated! ^-^  
  
Btw: This starts out in Yusuke's POV . . .  
  
May decide to change it later on, though . . . ::many sweatdrops:: . . .  
  
Ok, don't mind me . . . just go read!! ^-^;;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama hastily immobilized the witch by way of a few (dozen) vines . . . shouting for me to hurry . . . I quickly fired the rei gun at her just as she began to magick away the plants . . . in a burst of energy she released herself, flinging a ball of ki in front of her to dull my attack . . . then there was a flash of blinding light . . . something knocked me over onto the ground, face-up . . . almost burning me from the inside-out . . . and next . . . nothing.  
  
Kuwabara was on the other side of the clearing . . . Kurama, seeing I was in one piece, went over to help the carrot-top off the ground . . . stupid Kuwa . . . he'd made an all-or-nothing attack, which, of course, had ended in failure . . . -.- huh . . . typical . . . then I noticed Hiei coming toward me, speaking in his snappish way,  
  
"Hn. Are you alive, Detective, or just lazy." I gave him a cocky smirk in return as I stood up.  
  
"I'm lazy, of course! Duh! Being a ghost is WAY too boring." He 'hn'ed at my comeback, then we all headed back home (a.n./ to the ningenkai . . . the fight was in the makai ^-^;;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked in the front door, thankful that Mom wasn't home . . . Botan had healed me, mostly . . . the burns from the female demon's defensive energy remained, but she had said they were nothing to worry about . . . they were mostly invisible, anyway . . . I took a quick shower, then decided to go to sleep . . . it'd been a LONG day . . . stupid toddler and his stupid cases . . . these were my last thoughts as I drifted off to sleep . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I shivered . . . it was suddenly cold. I grumbled as I got out of bed to go close the window . . . but when I swung my weight onto the floor my feet met . . . NOTHING.  
  
My breath was taken from me in a silent scream as I fell past the branches of some tree . . . catching hold of a sturdy one by some lucky twist of fate . . . I hoisted myself up with both hands, not caring that I suddenly seemed lighter . . . my heart pounding a mile-a-minute as I just sat there, panting at my amazing luck at still being alive . . . after a few minutes I began to relax from my state of panic and start to rationalize.  
  
WHAT THE HECK WAS I DOING IN SOME TREE?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
I think for sure I would have remembered falling asleep in such a strange position . . . then I heard footsteps come across a floor above me and looked up to see someone sticking their head out of a window. As it was dark I couldn't see their face . . . I tried to calm down and feel out their youki, but before I could do anything, they spotted me in the lower branch, puzzlement and concern clear in their voice as they spoke.  
  
"Hiei? What happened? Are you alright?" Then I recognized him . . .  
  
"Kurama!" I yelled, jumping up. He moved back, allowing me to land inside his room. He looked at me closer, and I could see puzzlement clear in his green eyes. I backed away a little, starting to feel nervous.  
  
"Hey . . . Kurama . . ." I began, but stopped when I noticed my voice . . . had my tone ALWAYS been that low?? He stepped forward, bending down to my eye level . . . hey, wait a minute! Kurama was just a LITTLE taller than me . . . he shouldn't have to bend over THAT much . . .  
  
"Yes, Hiei?" He said, meeting my gaze, worry furrowing his brow . . . . whoa . . . who was he talking to? Was Hiei behind me or something? I quickly looked over my shoulder, but, seeing nothing but the open window, I turned back to him.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, who're you talkin' to? Hiei's not here . . . and how come you got so tall all of the sudden?" Surprise reflected in those green depths, and he backed away, straightening a little.  
  
"What . . . Hiei!?!" I laughed, but again in that annoying lower-than- average voice.  
  
"Your brain get fried or something, Kurama? I'm YUSUKE." He looked utterly shocked for a moment, then regained his composure and walked over to me again, bending down and looking me straight in the eye. He stayed like that for a few seconds, before I began to sweatdrop . . . profusely.  
  
"Uh . . . Kurama . . . the look you're givin' me is sorta freaky . . . mind stoppin' now?" I asked nervously. He shook his head slightly, closing his eyes for a moment, then stood up, forcing a smile.  
  
"Of course. Gomen, Yusuke—"He motioned for me to follow him, and I did . . . he stopped at the door to the bathroom, turning to me.  
  
"Now, Hi—Yusuke . . . I'm afraid what you're about to see will be very . . . ah . . . hard to accept—"  
  
"What are ya talkin' 'bout, fox boy?" I interrupted, wondering why he was so nervous . . . his behavior was very un-fox-like. Kurama sighed and gestured me into the bathroom, flicking on the light when I was in front of the medicine cabinet. I gasped when I saw Hiei staring back at me. The red eyes widened as I looked straight into my reflection's ruby stare . . . I raised a hand to my face, and the mirror-Hiei-me did the same. After a few more 'tests' like this, I turned to the fox, bellowing my confusion and rage.  
  
"WHAT THE H—L HAPPENED, KURAMA?!?!?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Awful place to leave off, I know, but I couldn't stop it!! I wanted to post this fic soo much! ^-^;;;  
  
Will update . . . when I feel like writing for this again . . . T.T;;; . . .  
  
Also, if anyone reviews I may be spurred on to update sooner . . .  
  
If you review then I know that someone has actually READ this. ^-^;;;  
  
Otherwise, when an author gets no reviews, they assume no one's reading it . . . and so don't update as much . . .  
  
. . . u.u;;; that's a fact for a lot of writers on fanfiction.net, actually . . .  
  
- Kita out ^-^;;;  
  
PS  
  
. . . . . . ano . . . I forgot what I was going to say!! T.T;;;; lol  
  
'Yusuke': Hn. Baka sakusha.  
  
Kita: o.o;; . . . uh-oh . . . I hadn't thought of this . . . Hiei now has possession of Yusuke's massive amounts of spirit energy . . . O.O . . . this fic—WILL NOT END WELL!!! . . . especially for me T.T;;  
  
'Yusuke': Hn! Like I would want to STAY stuck in some baka hanyou's body!  
  
'Hiei': Hey! You'd better take that back, Hiei!  
  
'Yusuke': Hn. Why should I?  
  
Kura-kun: ^-^;;; Could you hurry and get this straightened out, please, Kita-san? It is all very confusing . . .  
  
Kita: ^-^;; . . . ano . . . sure . . . jus give me a few chapters to write it in . . . twenty or so should work . . . :: evil smile::  
  
'Yusuke': ::death glare directed at Kita:: I want my body BACK, onna. NOW.  
  
Kita: ^-^;;;; ano . . . ::nervous laugh:: . . . now?!? How about later, Hi- kun??  
  
'Yusuke': ::reaches for his katana that isn't there, glares at her, then remembers something and starts smirking evilly::  
  
Kita: 0.0 ::thinking / I really really REALLY don't like the look on his face right now . . . / ::  
  
'Yusuke': ::his smirk broadens, and he holds up his right index finger . . . its beginning to glow . . . ::  
  
Kita: O.O—RUN AWAY!!!! I'll update when I can, minna-san!! ::disappears off into the sunset, 'Yusuke' behind her:: ^-^;;;  
  
Kura-kun: ^-^;; I wonder if she realized that what she just said rhymed . . .  
  
'Hiei': Huh . . . hope Hiei doesn't run into Keiko along the way . . . . . . . . O.O!! OMG!! HE COULD KILL HER!! ::runs off, following the trail of dust left by Kita and 'Yusuke' ::  
  
Kura-kun: ^-^;; ::starts to slowly walk in the direction where Kita, Yusuke and Hiei ran off into, muttering under his breath:: Oh, kami . . . why'd I ever agree to be a tantei?? If I'd just sat quietly in spirit jail and served my time, I'd have never gotten so mixed up with these people . . . but NO, I had to play the 'caring best friend' and let Hiei have his freedom . . . ::sighs:: . . . I've gotten soft . . . ::Kura-kun disappears into the horizon:: . . .  
  
Btw: I came up with the nickname 'Kura-kun' because usually when you give someone a nickname, you shorten their original name. I didn't want to go around calling him 'Ama-kun' because it just didn't sound right. So he got the name Kura-kun. For Hi-kun, well . . . I jus shortened his name so it was more like a nickname (Hiei-kun sounded too long and formal . . . since his name IS Hiei that choice didn't work out too well . . . ::nervous laughter:: . . .). ^-^;;;;;;;  
  
NOW I LEAVE YOU ALL CONFUSED!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
::gets whacked on the head by Hiei::  
  
Kita: ::is swirly-eyed:: . . . @.@ . . . oro-ro . . .  
  
'Hiei': ::is ticked off:: Don't DO that, Kita!! I thought Keiko was a goner for sure!  
  
'Yusuke': Hn. Baka ningen . . .  
  
Kura-kun: -.-;;; ::sigh:: . . .  
  
Ja ne! ^-^;; 


	2. Baka kitsune: Stupid fox

Disclaimer: Didn't say it in the first chapter, because I spaced out. -.-;; Don't own yuyu, Kurama, Hiei, or Yusuke (so far ~-^). Again, for this chapter; don't own anything having to do with Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
If I did, then Kura-kun would be on a secluded island, free of fangirls, tending to his roses and living alone with his kasaan in simple happiness. =^-^=  
  
Hi-kun would be on another island, where countless numbers of demons would challenge his skills daily, making him a better fighter.  
  
Yusuke . . . don't care what happens to him ^-^;; Guess I'd stick HIM on an island with an annoyed Kaoru (RK), a ticked-off Sango and Kagome (Inu-Y), an angry Keiko, and a grouchy Genkai . . .  
  
He would be SO DEAD lol.  
  
Btw: This chapter is in Kurama's POV . . . and please review, because I have a sneaky suspicion that absolutely NO ONE is reading this . . . ::unhappy tear:: u.u.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sighed at Yusuke's profanity, closing my eyes briefly before opening them after a while to look down at a very irate little youkai that was now staring, unbelieving and confused, into the bathroom mirror . . . no matter that they had switched minds, the short Jaganshi's body was still half koorime, half fire demon, possessed a third eye, and, despite the lack of its true owner's personality, still incredibly . . . attractive . . .  
  
I blinked. No, I couldn't think that way now. If I gave in to the physical attraction I had for Hiei, then I would lose his trust for certain . . . and that would destroy any chance of—  
  
"What happened, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, Hiei's voice sounding strangely confused and frightened . . . something I never thought I would hear. I sighed again.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Perhaps we could discuss it on the way to your house, Yusuke." He looked at me, those crimson eyes that were usually so intense and focused . . . now I could read them like a book. I felt a stab of pain each time I looked into those familiar eyes and found someone else staring back at me . . . someone who was most definitely NOT my demon friend and fighting partner.  
  
"Why MY house, Kurama?" Yusuke asked in that oh-too-familiar baritone, though it missed the sharp, annoyed feeling Hiei laced his every word with . . . I shook myself out of the trance. I had forgotten that he was ningen. There were some things I needed to clarify.  
  
"Just follow me. I'll explain on the way." I walked out the door, Yusuke following behind. We had walked for a while in silence, and I noticed Yusuke looking up around at his surroundings . . . Hiei was considerably short, there was no way around it.  
  
"So, Kurama . . . why are we going to my house again?" He said slowly, and I knew that he was just as aware as I was that the voice he spoke with was anything but his. I sighed for what felt the fifth time that night.  
  
"If my assumption is correct, then Hiei is most likely in a situation very alike to what YOU are experiencing, Yusuke." There was silence, and I looked down to see Hiei's small mouth hanging open in utter confusion. I looked hungrily at that mouth, those lips, I wanted to—no. I couldn't. He wasn't Hiei. He wasn't . . . I forced out a smile and explained bluntly.  
  
"Since you are in Hiei's body, he is most likely in yours." I said, hiding the pain I was feeling. Hi—Yusuke nodded his head, the cloudiness dissolving from the red eyes, and turned them forward once again. The rest of the walk was in silence. The sun had long set, and I could now remember what Hiei had said to me only a few hours before . . .  
  
(::flashback::)  
  
"Hello, Hiei." I said to the silent figure who, just as silently, had entered my room a moment before.  
  
"Hn." I received in response from the window sill. I chuckled, and put down my book, turning to the short Jaganshi.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Hiei?" I asked in a simple, no-nonsense manner. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, then resumed staring out at the world again.  
  
"Hn. I don't need your help, if that's what you're thinking, kitsune." I chuckled.  
  
"No, of course not . . . gomen. I was mistaken." I said, a teasing undertone in my voice.  
  
"Hn! Baka kitsune."  
  
After a while I began to get ready for bed, as I had nothing else to do. I turned off the light and started to change quickly into my night clothes. I was just putting on my upper clothing when Hiei spoke again.  
  
"You almost got yourself killed today, fox." My head shot up, looking across the dark room to find Hiei still staring out the window. I finished buttoning up my shirt before answering.  
  
"That's happened to me many times over the years, Hiei. I'm not sure my life as a youko would have ever been exciting if it didn't involve a little risk." He 'hn'ed, and then turned his head to face me, crimson eyes locking with my own emerald ones.  
  
"You used all of your reiki to hold those vines, Kurama. In addition to your physical wounds, it's miracle that ningen body of yours didn't collapse." My eyes narrowed as I met his stare.  
  
"Ningen are tougher than you think, Hiei. And stronger in some aspects."  
  
"Hn! There will NEVER be a day when a ningen is stronger than me, fox!" He said, holding most of his annoyance in check. I replied evenly.  
  
"Then what about Yusuke? HE beat you." Those ruby eyes glittered with anger at the memory, and his next words came out in a low growl.  
  
"Revenge is nothing without patience, baka kitsune." And he flitted out of the room, though I could feel him settling himself in a branch by my window. I sighed, briefly wondering why I was going to bed so early tonight, before drifting off—  
  
(::end of flashback::)  
  
And, a few hours later, I was to be startled awake by a loud crashing sound coming from outside my window. I brooded inwardly, my eyes cast down in deep thought. I wondered how Hiei was adapting to all this . . .  
  
"—ama." Now I realized Yusuke was poking my arm. I looked down at him . . . it was really rather odd . . . having to look so far DOWN at someone that was usually at my height.  
  
"Gomen, Yusuke. What did you say?" He pointed at something in front of me. I turned to face it and sweatdropped at the name next to the door. We had arrived at the Urameshi residence, me being too lost in my inner musings to notice it. I took a deep breath and knocked, praying to Inari that Yusuke's mother would not be at home.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
When no one answered, I tried again, knocking a little louder.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
I was about to knock again when Yusuke pushed the door open and walked inside. I dropped my hand quickly and followed him in. I suppose it WAS his house, after all . . . he ran upstairs to his room, me following close behind, to find a very annoyed-looking, average height black-haired boy staring at us from a chair, his arms crossed and the brown eyes set into Hiei's trademark death glare. When Yusuke entered those eyes flashed momentarily, and the spirit detective froze. That gaze then traveled to me, and I felt a surge of electricity run through me. This . . . was Hiei. Yusuke was the first to break the silence, and I noticed Hiei's eyes narrow as he heard his voice spoken through another's mouth.  
  
"Hey Hiei! Anything odd happen recently?" At this, my friend stood, appearing in front of us not in an instant, but rather quick, nonetheless. Then I remembered that their speeds were nearly equal.  
  
"Hn. What do YOU think, baka ningen." The youkai-turned-teen said in Yusuke's usually rebellious, but now calm and cold, voice. His gaze slowly shifted to me, and I felt a surge of pain again. The hidden emotions behind the eyes were most definitely Hiei's, although . . . the color and the height of them most certainly were not. I swallowed, finally speaking.  
  
"Hello, Hiei." Being a sharp demon, he naturally noticed my momentary hesitation and his eyes narrowed at what he most likely perceived as pity.  
  
"Baka kitsune. You'd better have a plan for this."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^-^ Guess what?!? I just saw the uncut version of Kurama's fight in the Dark Tournament against Karasu . . .  
  
It was very bloody. ::shivers::  
  
BUT IT WAS SO COOL!!! =^-^=  
  
Especially when youko Kurama appeared . . . =^-^=  
  
Truly worth the $25 to buy it . . .  
  
::sighs:: There's one day's babysitting wages gone down the drain . . .  
  
BUT IT WAS SO WORTH IT!!! lol  
  
Again, please please PLEASE review . . . otherwise I feel like this fic is a waste of time and effort . . . because it seems like no one's reading it . . . 'cause no one's reviewing . . . ::sighs unhappily:: . . .  
  
- Kita out  
  
u.u... (a trail of tears . . .)  
  
Ja ne, minna-san. 


	3. Ningen: Human

0.0 . . . . . I GOT THREE WHOLE REVIEWS!! YAY!!  
  
=^-^=  
  
Arigato to Curry and Tesu!! =^-^= You've made me feel that this fic is worth writing (for now, at least ~-^!!  
  
And to Moose-chan . . . thanks so much lol!! I remember your name, I read a lot of your fics . . . and they were all good (though the names escape me . . . heh heh, bad memory @.@ oro!!). ^-^ Thanks for the compliment, too!! =^- ^=  
  
And so it shall continue . . . heh heh . . . .^-^;;  
  
Btw: Don't worry, Curry(hey that rhymed ^-^;;)!! Kura-kun won't have to think up something . . . that WOULD be a lil too unfair for the poor fox . . . he's having enough problems dealing with them as it is! lol ^-^ I wrote the beginning of this chappie LONG BEFORE you reviewed the fic, so no worries!!! =^-^=  
  
This chapter is in Hiei's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I continued to look, annoyed, at the fox. He was obviously very uncomfortable, though the baka ningen in my body didn't realize it. I wondered at how strange it was to be at Kurama's eye level . . . to be able to look straight into those expressive green depths . . . I growled at my inner thoughts, trying to will them away, but apparently the kitsune took it as a sign of impatience. He clouded his eyes, trying to keep the inner emotions hidden, but I could discern the youko's nervousness even though the detective couldn't . . .  
  
"I'm not quite sure, Hiei. Perhaps the best thing would be to—"  
  
"You'd better not say Koenma, fox." I growled darkly, interrupting him. The LAST person I wanted to see right now was that weak fool of a demi- god. Kurama smiled apologetically at me.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Hiei . . . unless someone . . ."  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke said, waving a hand in the air, that reached to just about where Kurama's chin was. I shifted my now narrowed gaze to the source of the sound, silently angered at the person now inhabiting my body causing my voice to come through in such a relaxed and casual manner.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, shifting his gaze down to him . . . wait . . . what was that flash . . . just now—Yusuke was looking up, and I chuckled inwardly at how short the delinquent must feel . . . all the while keeping the mask of annoyed indifference on my face.  
  
"What's WITH you guys? I've been TRYING to get your attention!!" He complained, then mumbled the last part under his breath. "I hate being short . . ." I chose to ignore the insult . . . for now . . . besides, Kurama sighed, clearly as impatient with the situation as I was.  
  
"Gomen, Yusuke. What were you going to say?"  
  
"Well . . . why don't we go see Grandma, Kurama? Maybe she'd know." The fox thought for a moment, while the tantei stared up at him, his form relaxed and impatient, before I broke the silence.  
  
"Get out." I practically growled, Yusuke's voice promising almost certain death (a.n./ hope you guys see the double meaning here!! ~-^). The red eyes widened, and he backed away. I growled again, hating to see myself look so . . . open . . . and . . . AFRAID . . .  
  
He stuttered for a moment, then regained his rebellious attitude. "Why should I, Hiei?" Every word he spoke in my voice was slowly grating on my resolve not to kill him . . . but if I murdered THAT baka, I'd also be killing myself . . . and then there'd be no chance for me to get back . . . despite my inner thoughts, my hand twitched . . . absently reaching for the hidden sword that . . . wasn't there. I growled, intending to maim the baka with my hands alone, but Kurama took a step in front of me, allowing Yusuke to take this chance to run downstairs. I looked straight at the kitsune, for once not having to crane my neck upwards to stare him in the eye. His gaze was soft, and something was hidden behind them . . . hn. What did I care for someone else's emotions . . .  
  
~Kurama.~ I tried telepathically, hoping that my mental abilities still remained . . . if my youkai mind still held enough power to . . . he looked blankly at me, and I tried again, louder this time.  
  
~Oi, fox!~ Still nothing . . . and those green eyes were now looking puzzled as to why I wasn't saying anything. I tried one last time, all of my being hoping that he cold hear me, and letting anger take over.  
  
~BAKA KITSUNE!!!~ His eyes widened instantly, and he reeled slightly at the shouting words, before recovering and responding.  
  
~H—Hiei?~ I scoffed, glad to hear my own voice, at least on the mental plain.  
  
~Hn. Who else would it be, baka.~ His brow knotted in confusion.  
  
~But—how are you able to . . .~ Kurama didn't finish the sentence, so I spoke, annoyed.  
  
~Hn! I'm still a demon in the HEAD, fox. Any powers linked to the mind, I still . . . have . . .~ I trailed off and looked away, hating myself and the body I'd been thrust into . . . then I felt Kurama's hand on my shoulder, and glanced up to see the emerald depths looking at me kindly.  
  
~We'll find a way to fix it, Hiei. Don't worry.~ I kept his eyes for a moment, then freed myself from his hand and walked out into the hall.  
  
~Hn! I didn't say I was worried, fox. It's just annoying every time I hear that baka speak.~ The redhead came to stand next to me.  
  
~Of course, Hiei. I just meant we'll be sure to find a way out of this situation.~  
  
~Hn. Baka kitsune.~ And we walked down the stairs, side by side.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We found Yusuke cowering under the table, and then I remembered with amusement the exchange from a few minutes ago. Though I hated to hear the detective's voice come out of me, there was now no choice . . . that baka wasn't telepathic . . . like Kurama was.  
  
"What are you doing, detective." I stated sharply. He looked up, then glanced at Kurama, who nodded, his eyes glinting with a bit of carefully concealed mirth. Carefully, the now short Yusuke stood, and looked from me to Kurama a few times.  
  
"Well, detective." I began impatiently. "Shouldn't we be getting to Genkai's." He nodded, and led the way to the door. I started to follow, then realized Kurama was still at the table. I turned and saw him writing something on a piece of paper. I spoke curtly to him from the hall.  
  
~Oi, kitsune. Let's go.~ He looked up, then placed the finished note on the table before walking past me with a slight smile.  
  
~What was that all about, fox.~ I asked him telepathically as we trailed behind Yusuke in the dark. I could tell he seemed a little embarrassed.  
  
~It was just a letter.~  
  
~Hn. No, really.~  
  
~Yes, really.~ I rolled my eyes, then got to the matter at hand.  
  
~Who was it for, kitsune.~  
  
~ . . . Yusuke's mother.~  
  
~Hn. Why, fox.~  
  
~So she wouldn't be worried about him. I did the same for my kaasan, Hiei.~  
  
~Hn. Baka sentimental fox.~ He chuckled softly.  
  
~I suppose . . .~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
We had been walking for a while, when I suddenly heard a voice that sent chills up my spine . . . chills of disgust, that is.  
  
"Oi, Urameshi!!" I growled softly to myself, not looking back or stopping.  
  
"HEY!!! DON'T PLAY DEAF YOU PUNK!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!!" I heard a small chuckle from my side and looked sideways at Kurama, who was trying to discreetly hide his laughter (a.n./ IMPORTANT!!! BTW: The REAL Yusuke went up ahead to see how fast Hiei actually is, thus leaving Kura- and Hi- kun behind to walk, as neither the fox or the reikai detective's body can hold that amount of speed for an extended period of time . . . jus so ya know! ~-^).  
  
~Hn. Baka kitsune.~ I commented in my mind . . . with a smile he sighed, then stopped.  
  
"Yusuke." He called out softly, purposefully calling me by that human's name as I kept on walking, though slower than before . . . hopefully that baka fox would come to his senses and catch up with me . . . preferably soon. The kitsune sighed again.  
  
~Hiei . . .~ The mental tone sounded almost . . . pleading? I stopped and turned around to be certain, only to find not only Kurama standing behind me, but . . . HIM, as well. I glared at HIM, hoping my intense hatred burned through the ningen mask. The carrot-top cocked his head stupidly.  
  
"Whoa . . . Urameshi. You've been practicing Shorty's death glare, huh . . . trying to scare off demons with a look, is that it? Although—" He said in that baka way of his. "Looks won't do you any good, it's power that counts, right Kurama?" I hadn't noticed I'd started to methodically make my way over to them, until I heard Kurama's voice, sounding a little louder as I closed in.  
  
"Actually, Kuwabara, looks DO matter. I know of many species of animals that will make themselves look more frightening than they are . . . and succeed in scaring off possible attackers." By now I was standing right in front of them, my hate-filled eyes locked on the baka as he spoke again.  
  
"Yeah, well . . . I didn't know Urameshi was THAT scared of this job . . . ha ha ha . . ." My left eye began to twitch slightly as he continued. "And . . . if that's true, doesn't that mean that since the shrimp's always acting so tough, the guy's actually really really weak?" Missing my katana greatly, I did the next best thing. My fist connected with his face before an instant had passed, sending the baka flying away into the sidewalk. I saw him land, crumpling to the ground, unconscious, a small bit of blood leaking out of his nose.  
  
"Hn." I turned, satisfied, and began to walk away again. I heard Kurama sigh behind me, and he spoke, his mental voice growing fainter as I widened the distance.  
  
~Hiei, I shall have to take him home now.~  
  
~Hn.~ I grunted although I could feel his slight exasperation.  
  
~Let us hope Genkai will have an answer for this . . .~  
  
~Hn! Baka kitsune.~  
  
~Fine, then. Good-bye, Hiei.~ He said, sounding a bit sharper than last time. And then I felt his youki traveling farther away, laden down with the baka I had immobilized. I shoved my hands into the pockets of the green uniform, and growled to myself as I continued walking to the mountain temple that was that old onna's home . . .  
  
I hated my height.  
  
I hated this ningen form.  
  
I hated the detective.  
  
I hated Genkai.  
  
I hated the baka.  
  
I hated Koenma.  
  
I hated . . . EVERYONE AND EVERTHING IN THE THREE D—N WORLDS, D—N IT!!!  
  
. . . . . . . . . no . . . .  
  
I suppose that wasn't true.  
  
I didn't hate Yukina, after all . . .  
  
—my katana . . .  
  
. . . . . . . or . . . Kurama . . . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HEY, MINNA-SAN!! Lol  
  
Btw: If anyone's wondering why Yusuke went to bed with his uniform, on, it's simple.  
  
Yusuke's so lazy, he changes the night before.  
  
That way, he can sleep in later. ~-^  
  
Please review . . . if people besides Tesu-san and Curry-san and Moose-chan (^-^;;;) are reading this please tell me you're reading!!! Then I'll feel that this fic is 'loved' enough and perhaps even add new chappies regularly . . . but hopefully at least at a semi-fast rate lol.  
  
Don't know when the next update will be . . . jus writing at my own pace for this fic. ^-^  
  
Ja ne!  
  
- Kita out 


	4. Noroi: Curse

Disclaimer: Did I say this in the last chappie?? I don't remember.......oro...@.@.......  
  
If I didn't say it last chapter, here it is (a few times):  
  
Kita doesn't own yuyu. Never have, most likely never will. (this applies to Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Genkai as well. Considering they are PART of yuyu that would be sort of impossible, don't ya think?)  
  
::sighs:: Don't own it, in case you didn't get that.  
  
Oh, wait! I actually DO own the uncut episodes 54-56 (Kurama vs. Karasu in the Dark Tournament) on DVD and Volume 3 of the yuyu manga (that's the one where Kura- and Hi-kun appear for the first time ~-^)!! And guess what?  
  
Minna-san: What?  
  
Kita: It only cost me about $34 altogether lol!! ^-^;;;;;;  
  
ano.........heh heh heh........-.-;;;;;....yes, I know......I can be SUCH a baka lol.  
  
That it, though . . . don't own the characters or ideas . . .  
  
u.u...I'm not the genius who came up with them........Yoshihiro Togashi is.........::sigh::  
  
Ok, well, hey, minna-san. ^-^;;;  
  
Felt like writing for this fic today, so lucky you, all of the three people that are reading this lol.  
  
If anyone ELSE besides Tesu-san, Curry-san and Moose-chan are reading this, please review so I can thank you in these author intro-things that I do.  
  
So thanks to Moose-chan for reviewing chappie number three . . . Tesu and Curry probably didn't get to read it yet lol. They most likely have social lives, unlike me -.-;; lol =^-^=  
  
And now, without further inane babbling on my part, 'Henka: Switch' continues. ^-^;;  
  
Btw: This chapter starts out in Yusuke's POV ~-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Geez. Hiei was really fast. I ran with as much speed I could muster to the old woman's temple, only to find that I had misjudged and overrun. I quickly retraced my steps . . . 'quickly' being the operative word because I was at her front door in less than ten seconds . . . heh. I wasn't used to being this fast ALL the time . . . yeah, in the heat of battle maybe, but most definitely NOT everyday. It was actually kinda cool . . . but I still missed being in MY body. I hadn't noticed I had been standing there for some time until I heard the old hag's voice come shouting at me from behind the door.  
  
"Dimwit! How long are you going to stand there like an idiot? At least KNOCK, for kami's sake." Her words spurred me into action. In an instant I was inside the temple and behind her, not exactly sure how I got there . . . and started yelling.  
  
"YO!! GRANDMA!!! Do you HAVE to insult me EVERY time I come here!?!?" She stood, turned to face me, then chuckled . . . and I blinked. Her eyes were just a few inches below mine and a little smug smile was playing on her face.  
  
"Well, dimwit, it seems you've gotten yourself into an interesting situation. Care to explain?" I blew up again.  
  
"IF I KNEW HOW THE HECK I GOT INTO THIS MESS, DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE HERE?!?!"  
  
"Could you just shut up." A quiet voice cut in. We both looked over to the doorway, only to see . . . me . . . whoa . . . that's freaky . . .  
  
Geez, I could never get used to Hiei in MY body. My brown eyes were narrowed into a permanent annoyed stare, and they conveyed no emotion, just years of experience in the art of battle . . . I shivered involuntarily, which caused the glare to darken.  
  
"You could at least learn to control your emotions, detective. It's sickening to watch." I thought of responding just as arrogantly, but decided against it. The two of us didn't need to be fighting right now . . . then I laughed a bit at how mature I just sounded.  
  
Oh, boy.  
  
Was that a mistake.  
  
I could practically SEE the murder in Hiei's stare as I laughed. His glare succeeded as I slowly realized the danger I was in and stopped. Then I looked at him in annoyance.  
  
"Geez, man, you have GOT to lighten up."  
  
"Hn." He said, walking towards us, eyes leaving mine as he spoke to Genkai.  
  
"Onna. Do you know anything about this." She thought for a moment, taking in the two of us, then shook her head.  
  
"I believe I might have heard of this . . . but . . . I'd have to check my records. If you're willing to wait, I'll be back in a moment." She disappeared into one of the halls leading away from the main room. Hiei sat down, arms folded and legs crossed, against a wall. I followed suit, but leaned against the sturdy wood instead. There was a long silence . . .  
  
"Detective." I heard him say . . . hm . . . did my voice sound THAT weird?  
  
"What is it?" I replied, Hiei's voice slightly distorted now that I was speaking it (a.n./ you know, how your voice never sounds the same to YOUR ears as it does to everyone else's??? YA KNOW???..........^-^;;;;; gomen, on with the fic lol ;;;;;;)  
  
"What can you do."  
  
". . . ano . . . what do you mean?" He cast me an annoyed glance, the change in light showing on my greased-back hair.  
  
"What POWERS, baka." I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh . . . I dunno."  
  
"Hn." He said as he looked back down. "Baka ningen." I laughed aloud and he glared at me again.  
  
"What's so funny, ningen."  
  
"Well—"I said while still chuckling. "It seems YOU are the human. I'M the only short three-eyed youkai around here now." I continued to laugh, then heard a growl from beside me.  
  
"Shut up, detective."  
  
". . . I don't think so, no."  
  
"What was that, ningen." He asked in a dangerous voice. I replied just as arrogantly.  
  
"You heard me, Hiei . . ."  
  
~*~_Kurama's POV_~*~  
  
I raced from Kuwabara's house up to the temple, mentally cursing myself for not seeing Hiei's attack coming . . . it had been too fast to register, yes, but still . . . I should have known he'd do something like that . . . I reached the top of the stone steps, breathing hard. I waited a moment to regain my composure, then approached the front door. I noticed as I got closer that it was slightly ajar, and then . . . I realized that there were sounds coming from inside . . .  
  
I cautiously walked in to find a very odd scene. Yusuke and Hiei were darting around, the short little Jaganshi resorting to fist-fighting, while the taller one had somehow regained his katana. They were locked in a very intense battle, and both sustained many injuries. I called out, cursing my voice for being so naturally soft.  
  
"Hiei! Yusuke! Stop this at once!" The brown eyes of my fighting partner flickered to me for an instant . . . before flashing coldly and going back to following the movements of his enemy.  
  
~Stay out of this, kitsune.~ I heard in my head. I frowned. There was no way I was going to lose my two friends simply because they had decided to act like children. I took a seed out from my hair, sending my ki into it and throwing it quickly on the ground between the two combatants. It rooted into the polished wood floor, then sprouted instantly, catching them in its vine-like branches and drawing them away from each other. I heard a cry of frustration from the reikai tantei, who turned brown eyes full of anger on me.  
  
~KITSUNE!!!!!~  
  
"Kurama!" I heard in Hiei's low voice, and saw that the human-turned- demon looked very relieved. "Thanks! I couldn't stop him . . ." I acknowledged his gratitude with a smile, then strode forward, careful to keep out of slashing distance from the katana firmly clutched in the black- haired human's hand. I concentrated a bit, while locking gazes with him. During the time that I had his attention diverted, a few of the vines reached out and stole away his sword, keeping it out of his arms reach. He growled at me.  
  
~You'll pay for this, fox . . .~ I sighed, then turned to the hot little fire demon.  
  
"Are you alright, Yusuke?" He nodded from his imprisoning perch.  
  
"Yeah . . . thanks again, Kurama." Well . . . he didn't SEEM to be lying about the fight . . .  
  
The vines wrapped around the short Jaganshi's body loosened, allowing Yusuke to drop free. He looked up at me with that beautiful crimson stare, now looking slightly surprised as I smiled warmly at him.  
  
"It was no problem, H—" I caught myself in the nick of time, and finished the statement, firmly correcting name. "—Yusuke." He nodded, and I heard a low growl through telepathy.  
  
~Well, Kurama.~ I turned to look at him. I felt could feel Yusuke's ki moving farther away, probably off to the other rooms to look for Genkai.  
  
~Well what, Hiei?~ His eyes flashed.  
  
~Let me down.~ I shook my head, hiding my sadness with a smile as I met his uncharacteristically brown gaze again.  
  
~No, I think not. You'll just end up trying to kill him again.~ He 'hn'ed and looked away, muttering in his mind.  
  
~Baka kitsune . . .~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few hours were, thankfully, very uneventful . . . of course, the thing most likely contributing to the peace may have been that Yusuke hadn't returned after disappearing to find Genkai . . . then suddenly Hiei broke the silence.  
  
~What are you thinking about, fox.~ I shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled cheerfully at the irate little youkai stuck in ningen form . . . who was, by the way, still imprisoned by my vines.  
  
~Oh, nothing really, Hiei. Just musing.~  
  
~Hn! Baka fox . . . if I were still in my body I could—~ His eyes widened as he realized he had just admitted the last part through telepathy. He looked away from my gaze as I stood up and walked over to him. He kept his eyes firmly away from mine, so I reached up and grasped his chin with my hand, forcing him to face me. The brown eyes forcibly locked on me again, all emotions carefully concealed.  
  
~Hiei . . . I know this can't be fun for you.~ He scoffed, but still kept his gaze veiled.  
  
~Hn. What makes you think that, kitsune.~ He said, the mental voice dripping with sarcasm. I smiled sadly at the hostile tone, feeling my eyes begin to moisten at his harshness, which covered the deep pain he was feeling.  
  
~What's wrong, fox.~ I shook my head and turned away, my hand falling from his face. A face that wasn't even his . . .  
  
~Nothing, Hiei. I'm just . . . stressed, I suppose . . .~ I responded, rubbing my temples tiredly.  
  
~Hn! I'm surprised at you, kitsune. You should be able to hide your emotions as well as I can.~ He said, his tone losing its sharpness as he went on. ~You've gotten soft, fox.~ I turned back to face him sideways, finding that Yusuke's face had become much gentler, though still holding the undercurrents of Hiei's personality. I walked closer to him, and the mask was raised again as I laid a hand on his cheek. I ignored the fact that this was Yusuke's body . . . Hiei was still Hiei. I smiled softly.  
  
~You think so, Hiei?~ He scoffed, but only averted his gaze, and didn't pull away from my hand.  
  
~Hn . . . baka kitsune . . . ~ Then I felt Yusuke's ki coming closer, and dropped my hand quickly, returning to my original position; leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. Surprisingly enough, it was Genkai who appeared from the hall first, Yusuke trailing behind her. I chuckled at the sight of the short half-koorime holding a huge stack of books. The elderly psychic glanced at me, then looked straight at Hiei.  
  
"I believe we may have found something concerning this type of situation. Kurama, if you wouldn't mind?" I nodded, and released the youkai- turned-teen from my vines. He landed neatly on the floor, and we both walked over to the master of the spirit wave. She sat, and the three of us followed suit. Yusuke handed the large book over with a certain amount of difficulty, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his antics. Genkai flipped through the book, eventually finding the page.  
  
"Ah, here we are . . . demon curses . . . let's see now . . . 'henka' . . . a curse where two spirits are switched, this spell requires spirit energy to be handled with a certain degree of power and skill for it to become irreversible . . . otherwise the two spirits will slowly drift back to their original forms—"  
  
"Well that's great!" Yusuke exclaimed. "That youkai-witch didn't seem too—"But Genkai held up a hand, interrupting him as she continued to read.  
  
". . . however, the rate of drifting depends on the nature of the spirit energy of the spell-caster and the individuals. This curse has been known to last anywhere from one week to one year, and, in a few instances, has remained permanent under seemingly hopeful circumstances."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
". . . k'so." Yusuke cursed softly in the youkai's low voice, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had surrounded the four of us . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't know when the next update will be, it may be up anywhere from one week to one year . . . .  
  
0.0;;;  
  
Anyone else have deja vu? lol  
  
Will update when I get time to and get inspired, though . . . . .  
  
And now for a little poem I came up with ^-^  
  
To review is good,  
  
Be it nice or bad,  
  
Though if you don't,  
  
I'll be all sad.  
  
T.T..... (a trail of tears)  
  
Please review, minna-san! (lol ^-^;;)  
  
Ja ne! ^-^  
  
- Kita out 


	5. Asa: Morning

Heh . . . I just realized something.  
  
I ended up updating between one week and one year lol.  
  
Ok, on with my lil fic that I haven't updated for in, like, FOREVER!! lol  
  
And before I forget, thanks to Moose-chan and Ifurita-san for reviewing. =^- ^= Luv you guys!  
  
I also luv Ifurita's KxH fic, 'Winter Murders.'  
  
=^-^=  
  
You guys should go check it out . . . after you're done here of course lol  
  
::sighs::  
  
Now if only more people would review . . . ^-^;;;  
  
Ok, I'll shut up now, minna-san . . .  
  
Oh, before I forget, thanks to hiei6272 . . . if you're reading all my stories you should be reading this lol . . . =^-^= but thanks!! ::gives her a hug::^-^ and thanks for telling me what you thought of my Kurama fic!! =^- ^= Arigato!!  
  
And InuKurama: May or may not think of an update for that fic, so I'm telling you here . . . gomen lol!! Glad you like my little 'bleeping lines' as I like to call them ^-^;; I don't curse, so I can't bring myself to write a curse, either lol . . .  
  
::sighs in exasperation at her procrastinating:: -.-;; . . . back to the fic . . .  
  
Starts out in Yusuke's POV ~-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay—" I began, startling the tense silence for the second time that night. "—what do we do now, basaan?" (a.n./ 'obasaan' {or—shortened as 'basaan'} is 'grandma' in Japanese, Yusuke actually says this in the Japanese version of the show, so I thought I'd start using it here ^-^;; . . . gomen, I'm done, now -.-;;)  
  
She sighed deeply, then closed her eyes and spoke clearly and firmly.  
  
"Yusuke will stay here and train. Hiei will attend Sarayashiki Junior High in the meantime." Our reactions were pretty much the same, except I was now standing in front of her, yelling, while Hiei had settled on giving her his patented glare of death.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING, YOU OLD HAG?!? NO WAY AM I GOING TO SUFFER ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR WEEKS IN BOOT CAMP JUST BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO BE—"  
  
"Trapped?" She stated simply, opening her eyes. "Think about it, dimwit. You can't go to school as you are now . . . why waste that free time. As for you—"She turned her gaze to the still-glaring, taller, brown- eyed version of Hiei. "It would be good for you to have another experience to learn from, ne?" His dark eyes narrowed, and he turned away, walking out the door with the usual 'hn'. Kurama, shaking his head, followed soon after.  
  
Which left me alone with the old hag. I looked at her sideways . . . maybe I wouldn't have to do TOO much work, after all, it wasn't my body, so—  
  
"Get on the floor, slacker." She said impatiently. I sat quickly. She followed suit.  
  
"Now don't think these next few days are going to be easy, dimwit." She stated severely, glaring at me in her own annoyed way as she spoke.  
  
"They are likely going to be the hardest you will ever train under me." I nodded, getting serious. She took a deep breath.  
  
"You will attempt to complete challenges you have never encountered before, and enemies that you have never faced in any way, shape or form." I nodded again, leaning in along with the intensity of the moment . . .  
  
"We are going . . . to train your mind." I anime fell face-first into the hard wood of the temple. K'so . . . this was going to be worse than school. (a.n./ ^-^;; . . . lol!)  
  
~*~_the next morning . . . in Hiei's POV_~*~  
  
I woke, early as usual . . . just as the sun rose. I climbed out the detective's window and sat staring into the crisp morning from my new perch in the tree's tall branches.  
  
A few hours later, I heard tromping footsteps come up the stairs. I turned my head to see the door slide open, then heard the onna gasp as she saw the bed was empty.  
  
"Yusuke!" She cried, running over and attacking the sheets, searching for any sign of him . . . or rather . . . me. I sighed heavily and flitted back into the room . . . well, not really flitted . . . more like leapt . . . k'so, how I hated this body . . .  
  
"Oh! THERE you are!" I brought my gaze back to her. The ningen had finally noticed my presence. Took her long enough. She frowned.  
  
"What are you doing up, Yusuke? Do you feel sick?" She walked over to me and placed a hand on my forehead. I resisted the urge to hit her across the room.  
  
"Get. Off. Me." I said in the most civil voice I could muster. She removed her hand quickly, then glared at me, whacking me on the side of the head, which caused me to glare at her even more.  
  
"Don't you talk to your mother that way! I was just coming in to get you up for school, you ingrate!"  
  
"Hn." I said, walking past her and out the door. "Baka . . ." I muttered under my breath, which earned me another minor head injury. I took out some bread and ate. Might as well not die of starvation while I was stuck in this ningen's body . . .  
  
About a half-hour later there was a knock at the door. When the mother didn't appear, I scowled and walked over to the door, opening it quickly. On the other side stood a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes, currently wearing a blue school uniform . . .  
  
This was Yusuke's 'girl'. Now if only I could remember her name . . . then I noticed she was blinking in surprise.  
  
"Wow, Yusuke! You're actually AWAKE?! At THIS hour!? Are you sick or something???" Just like the mother had done, she placed a hand on my forehead. I grit my teeth, knowing that the detective would kill me himself . . . or at least attempt to . . . if I messed anything up between them.  
  
"I'm fine." I said curtly. Her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Well, good morning to you, too."  
  
"Hn." I said, walking out the door. She followed me. I suppose since we were both going to the same school, that made sense . . . after a few blocks, she began to speak again.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke . . ."  
  
"Hn." I acknowledged.  
  
"Are you SURE you're feeling okay? You're acting really funny." I smirked. Baka ningen girl . . . but I had to give her credit for her perceptiveness.  
  
"Hn, baka. I'm fine." I was suddenly slapped, hard, on the cheek . . . and I turned to face her, my short temper sparking dangerously. She was annoyed as well, and the look in her eyes would have been quite intimidating . . . if I hadn't seen many more potent glares from youkai determined to kill me. I scowled right back at her. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then her eyes softened, and she broke the contest. The ningen walked a little ways ahead, and, curious at her sudden silence, I followed until I was at her side. Then she spoke very softly.  
  
"Where's Yusuke?"  
  
"Nani?!" I said, surprised at her knowing the truth. Were onna really that perceptive? She looked at me, a hurt look in her eyes.  
  
"Please tell me where he is . . . and who you are. I want to know." I looked away and up with an arrogant 'hn', but we continued to walk, and I broke the silence after a while.  
  
"I'm . . . a friend. He's training with Genkai—" I stopped short. Something inside of me kept me from telling her that this . . . could be permanent.  
  
"Until when?" I scoffed at my own weakness, then answered quickly, seeing as we were at the school gates now.  
  
"Until he's done, baka." I heard her sigh in relief.  
  
"Okay . . . thank you, whoever you are." I turned my head to look at her sideways, and found the girl smiling brightly.  
  
"My name's Keiko, by the way, and I think you're going to need my help." I 'hn'ed, and walked into the building, ignoring the stares I got from the other students.  
  
Baka ningen . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
School, I found, was pitifully simple and ultimately pointless. I then wondered why Kurama put up with it everyday . . . and shook my head free of thoughts concerning the fox. I, along with the ningen in the classroom, was staring dully at the clock, waiting for the so-called 'bell' to ring, supposedly 'freeing' us. How I loathed that bell. It always seemed to startle me for some reason . . . when I was lost in my thoughts, that bell would jerk me awake, only to move to the next classroom. Baka beru . . .  
  
I wandered outside, behind most of the stampeding children . . . and felt a familiar youki. Curious, I walked out of the building, towards the tree where I sensed the presence. I smirked as I walked around it, finding the fox leaning against the trunk casually, hands in the pockets of the red- hued uniform, his eyes closed and a small, amused smile creeping onto his face. Then he opened those green orbs to look straight at me, mirth sparking in the depths.  
  
"Hello, Hiei. Have a nice day at school?" I scoffed, answering, as we began to walk away from the structure.  
  
"Hn. How do you put up with this every day, kitsune. It's pointless." He laughed softly, sending a little shiver up my spine . . . it always pleased me when I made the kitsune smile . . . like I mattered . . . some small bit . . . at least to SOMEONE . . .  
  
"For my kasaan, Hiei . . . if I didn't go to school she wold be very disappointed, ne?"  
  
"Hn." I said, starting to walk away. "Baka onna ningen . . ." I muttered under my breath. I heard another chuckle from beside me, but kept my eyes turned forwards.  
  
"What was that, Hiei? JEALOUSLY?" He laughed, teasing me.  
  
"Hn. Stupid fox." (a.n./ jus so you know where Keiko is, she has after-school activities because she's such a 'goody two-shoes' ^-^;;; heh . . . jus so you're not wondering why Kura- and Hi-kun are heading home from school without her lol . . . ~-^;;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
We were walking silently, side by side, back to the baka tantei's home, when Kurama broke the silence.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." I affirmed, and he continued.  
  
"Why haven't you been speaking to me by telepathy lately?" He questioned lightly. My eyes widened and I stopped. He kept walking, but paused when he noticed I wasn't following.  
  
Why WASN'T I talking to him by telepathy?? My eyes bored into the ground slightly to my right.  
  
It was no secret I hated the detective's voice coming out of me . . . I concentrated, hard, on reaching the fox's mind . . . nothing. I tried again, louder . . . but there was silence. I couldn't even hear my mental voice in my OWN mind . . . (a.n./ ^-^;; ok, well, when Hi-kun uses telepathy, the words echo in his mind, and he knows that they're being transmitted, only now . . .) . . . there was nothing. I only heard my usual thoughts. Then I realized Kurama was walking toward me, an edge of concern in his voice.  
  
". . . Hiei?" I tried my best to hide my eyes from his searching ones, but our gazes were at the same level . . . curse that baka detective and his height!! . . . so I merely kept my confused, currently brown, stare locked on the crack in the white sidewalk, vaguely aware of the emerald depths coming closer with each step, out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Hiei?" He asked again, standing directly in front of me. I swallowed a little, and managed to give a reply.  
  
"H—hn . . ." D—n it!! My voice was choked, and sounded frail even to my OWN ears . . . I brought my eyes back to meet with his, for only an instant . . . at least . . . it SHOULD have been . . .  
  
I was trapped the moment I saw the range of emotions lingering in his eyes.  
  
Sorrow . . . . . . pity? . . . . . . concern . . . pain . . . and . . . . . . some depth of . . . affection . . .  
  
Wait . . .  
  
WHAT!?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hahaha!! In all my evilness I happened to end this chappie on a cliffhanger!! Muhahaha!!!  
  
Gomen, you guys lol  
  
But I'm going to go eat Easter lunch/dinner soon, so I had to hurry up and finish this, heh . . .  
  
Sorry!  
  
Will start on the next chappie right after the meal, if I can . . .  
  
And don't forget to review!  
  
=^-^=  
  
Review, review,  
  
I ask of you,  
  
So I know who's,  
  
Reading my few—  
  
Words. ^-^;;;  
  
lol, my lil attempt at another 'please review' poem ^-^;;;;;  
  
Yusuke: That was even more pathetic than the last one, onna.  
  
Kita: -.- Be quiet, you . . . lest you never get back into your OWN body.  
  
Kua-kun: O.o;; Why did you make all those emotions so clear in my eyes, Kita-san?  
  
Kita: ^-^;;; Uh . . . err . . . no reason, really!! lol  
  
Kura-kun: -.-;;  
  
Yusuke: Hn. Baka sakusha.  
  
Kita: ^-^ Yup! And PROUD of it!!  
  
Yusuke: -.-;;;;; *muttering* That's nothing to be PROUD of . . .  
  
Kura-kun: *coughs, but it sounds suspiciously like a laugh*  
  
Hiei: *veins pop* . . . LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU GUYS!!  
  
Kita: *very surprised* . . . Y—Yusuke??  
  
Hiei: *ignores her and keeps shouting* WE NEED HER TO GET US SWITCHED BACK, REMEMBER?!?!?  
  
*Kura-kun stops laughing abruptly, realizing the truth in his words and Hi- kun starts scowling*  
  
Yusuke: Hn. *is now glaring at her* The baka has a point . . . go write the next chapter, onna. NOW.  
  
Kita: ^-^;;;; Uh . . . sure, Hi-kun . . .  
  
Ja ne, minna-san! lol  
  
- Kita out ^-^ 


	6. Nashi de: Without

^-^;;  
  
Ok, well, the one person that reviewed my last chappie (as of right NOW only one person's reviewed it, anyway . . . heh . . .) asked me to update soon, so I'll try to get this up pretty quick . . .  
  
Here you go, Volpe Di Spirito =^-^=  
  
See? It pays to review lol . . .  
  
Ok, jus looked at what I jus wrote . . . this chappie will get a lil . . . ah . . . steamy. ^-^;;;  
  
Gomen . . . you've been warned . . .  
  
Starts out in Yusuke's POV . . . AGAIN . . . (-.-;; yes, I know what you're thinking . . . I'm sooo creative with my beginnings, right? lol ^-^;;;;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, this was new. I felt a warm feeling on my forehead as I sat there, trying to 'meditate' as the old lady had put it . . . she was sitting in front of me, barking commands for whenever I got 'lazy' . . . heh. Stupid basaan . . . the warmth on my forehead intensified, until I couldn't bear it any longer. My hand quickly reached up and ripped away the cloth . . . and I suddenly felt much better. The cool breeze eased the headache I was getting . . .  
  
'Dimwit.' I heard, and, recognizing the voice, looked up at the old, pink-haired lady in front of me. Her eyes were still closed, and, for some reason, I was also seeing her from a greater height . . . I shrugged it off, until I heard her next words . . .  
  
'I can only hope that the curse will fade soon . . . if it doesn't, the second stage of it may start to occur . . .'  
  
"What the heck are you talkin' 'bout, basaan? What second part??" Startled, her eyes flew open and she was now staring at me in utter shock.  
  
"What did you, say, Yusuke??" She asked, visibly forcing her tone to remain calm. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and anger.  
  
"You heard me, Genkai. What second part." I repeated coldly. She shook her head, wide-eyed . . . and it slowly began to dawn on me . . . with a shiver I realized what I was hearing as her next thoughts became clear to my mind . . .  
  
'So . . . the curse has progressed into its second stage, after all . . .'  
  
~*~_Kurama's POV_~*~  
  
Something was definitely wrong. I could feel it as I looked into Hiei's confused brown eyes . . . but d—n, what WAS it that made his eyes look so open and young??  
  
"Hiei—"I began after a long silence, but he put a finger to my lips to stop the words. Mildly surprised, I decided to listen to what he had to say, still a little unnerved by the fact my fighting partner's eyes were at the same level as mine.  
  
"No, fox . . ." he said quietly, even more pain shadowing those intense eyes as he spoke with our friend's voice . . . "Let's go to the tantei's house to discuss this . . ." I nodded after a moment, and he walked ahead of me, but I caught the arm of the green uniform. He looked back at me over his shoulder with a glare, though the brown eyes slightly softened the intensity.  
  
"Nani."  
  
"Hiei . . . do you KNOW where Yusuke's house IS?" He reddened very slightly and looked away with a 'hn'. I sweatdropped, guessing the truth and stepping to his side, starting to walk in the right direction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I, more or less, (^^;) led Hiei back to the Urameshi apartment. He fumbled in his pockets for the key, then found it and walked inside. I stayed on the doorstep, not sure if I should—  
  
"Are you COMING, kitsune." He asked impatiently, standing sideways in the hall.  
  
"Hai!" I said quickly, darting inside and closing the door. He stood leaning against the wall, waiting for me to get my shoes off. Finally, I had to bend down to be rid of the stupid things, and had just finished when I thought I felt something lightly touch my hair. I glanced behind me in a moment, only to find the tall frame of the teen boy leaning over my hunched form, his face inches from mine . . .  
  
"Need any help, Kurama?" He asked. I shook my head hastily, a little nervous for some reason . . .  
  
"Iie . . . but thank you, Hiei." He 'hn'ed and straightened, then tromped upstairs to Yusuke's room. I followed, finding (when I walked in) that he was sitting, cross-legged, on the edge of the bed. I made to sit down in a chair, but he grabbed my sleeve, pulling me to sit next to him. Frowning slightly in puzzlement, I complied.  
  
There was a long silence between us as the light from the sun began to fade . . .  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
. . . the shadows lengthened . . . until I finally spoke.  
  
"Hiei . . ." I said hesitantly.  
  
"Hn." He grunted.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
". . . . . . . . . . . ." Then he sighed, falling back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. After a while he answered my question.  
  
"I'm not telepathic anymore, fox." He stated bluntly.  
  
"N—Nani!?!" I exclaimed, leaning over his relaxed form to look him in the eyes, searching for the truth . . . this . . . this couldn't happen . . . his MIND should still be . . .  
  
"It's true, Kurama." He said without emotion, brown eyes flat and expressionless. I felt my eyes begin to moisten, and quickly returned to my sitting position, looking away into a corner opposite the bed. I will not cry, I told myself firmly, men do not cry . . . they endure. The tears began to disappear before they had even escaped . . . then I felt the bed shift as Hiei pulled himself up to sit next to me.  
  
"Kitsune . . ." I heard him say, but kept my gaze locked away from him. Hiei's voice . . . was so different . . . but if I tried . . . I could still hear him . . . as he used to be . . .  
  
The sun began to set outside, the world falling into a reluctant twilight . . . and then I felt something warm place itself on my back.  
  
"Kitsune—"He whispered into my ear, the warm breath making the rest of me feel chilled. I shivered slightly, and the hand on my back began to move in small circles, trying to comfort me . . . I made to stand up, to get away from this odd feeling, but two firm hands grasped my wrists. I forced myself not to look at him, if I saw his face . . . saw YUSUKE'S face . . . looking at me . . . I shivered again, this time in disgust. I didn't feel that way . . . not about the human teen, anyway . . .  
  
"Kurama—"He whispered again, leaning against me, causing the both of us to hit the soft mattress, resulting in it bouncing slightly on the springs . . . "Why do you care, kitsune?" He asked softly, his head burying itself in my chest. My breath caught as I tried to concentrate on answering, my skin starting to feel warm as his hands moved from my wrists to encircle my back.  
  
"I—I—Hiei, what are you—?" I never finished that question, as he cut me off. I closed my eyes after recovering from the initial shock, telling myself over and over that this was Hiei . . . not Yusuke . . . HIEI . . . and returned the kiss.  
  
Hiei . . .  
  
My little forbidden child . . .  
  
How did you know?  
  
~*~_Hiei's POV_~*~  
  
Kitsune . . . ah!! . . . KITSUNE!!! . . . . . Kurama was MY kitsune!!!!  
  
NO ONE ELSE'S!!!!!  
  
. . . . and what an experienced kitsune he was (a.n./ . . . . . O.O;; . . . *clears her throat and looks around nervously* . . . ahem . . . *coughs* . . . a-HEM . . . . . . *nervous laughter* heh . . . ^-^;;;;;;;; . . .).  
  
*~*~ In the morning ^-^;;;;; ~*~*  
  
I woke, cuddled between someone's arms.  
  
Then I remembered the night before, and blushed. I pulled back a little to watch my fox's face, looking as beautiful as ever, though now blessed with the peacefulness of sleep . . .  
  
Hn. I was turning into a poet. How disgusting . . . (a.n./ ^-^;; aww, poor Hi-kun, he's turning into a sakusha, like me!! heh!! *gets whacked on the head by some random item thrown by an annoyed reader* ow!!! *vein pulsing on her head* hmph . . . everybody's a critic . . . . . on wit' the story, then lol!! ^-^;;;;;).  
  
Unable to resist, I burrowed my face back into his warm chest . . . and he stirred slightly.  
  
Apparently, I had woken him up. I smirked into his perfect skin, pretending that I was asleep as long as I could . . .  
  
". . . mmm . . . "He said groggily, and my smirk widened. I had always pictured the fox being a morning person . . . then the hands around my waist hurriedly let go, and he pushed me away from him. I looked up, confused. Kurama was looking down at me in horror, disgust and rage; the emerald eyes dancing with the same emotions. I backed away. I had seen the fox angry several times before . . . and I didn't like being on the receiving end of such a glare from so kind a person . . . he jumped out of the bed, and grabbed his clothes, hurriedly putting them on as he shouted . . .  
  
"Yusuke!!" He yelled, rage clear in his voice. "What the heck did you do!?! Some drug! ?! Had I known you were attracted to me, I would have been more careful than to come home with you last night, you perverted, sick, twisted human!!" Finally seeming to run out of steam to yell, he began to put his shirt on. I was still sitting in the bed, utterly confused.  
  
What the h—l . . . I started to get up, but the fox was now fully dressed, and glared back at me, eyes still clouded with sleep and signs of weariness.  
  
"Stay away from me, you hentai!" He yelled. I stopped and he was gone, out the door, in a moment. I stood there, frozen, wondering . . .  
  
What, in the seven layers of h—l, just happened . . . ?  
  
~*~_Kurama's POV_~*~  
  
I walked briskly out of Yusuke's house, still steaming with fury and embarrassment.  
  
Something was nagging at the back of my thoughts, as I began to wake up more . . .  
  
Some important detail was missing . . .  
  
I was so caught up in my musings I didn't even realize there was a girl walking down the street until I ran into her, and she fell. Snapping out of my daze, I looked down, recognizing her. It was Keiko.  
  
"Sumanai, Keiko-san! I didn't see you there. Are you all right?" I apologized, helping her up.  
  
"Iie, iie, I'm fine Kurama-kun. Really!" I sighed with relief and she looked up at me.  
  
"I'm on my way to see Yusuke . . . do YOU happen to know what's wrong with him? I'm worried . . ." She trailed off, but there was something about the way she spoke that seemed familiar . . .  
  
"He's not acting like himself . . ." She continued, lost in her thoughts.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
They were switched.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke were . . .  
  
K'so.  
  
What have I done . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hah! Was that a better ending/chappie?  
  
No evil cliffhanger, heh?  
  
Hope you guys liked . . . and now I REALLY don't know when the next chappie will be up . . .  
  
Need to find some more creative ideas . . .  
  
*gets out a diving mask and oxygen tank, then dons a wetsuit*  
  
Kita: *gives the peace sign just as she's about to dive into her own mind*  
  
Don't know when I'll be back, minna-san!!  
  
But when I am, I'll have another creative chappie for you guys!!  
  
=^-^=  
  
Hope these two new chappies can tide you over!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
*jumps in*  
  
- Kita out ^-^;; 


	7. Daini dankai: Second stage

Hey minna-san!  
  
Been a while, heh . . .  
  
My computer got a virus and we had to get a new one . . .  
  
I had this written a few days ago (Saturday, in fact . . .) but couldn't post it T.T  
  
Gomen, heh. ^-^;;  
  
So . . . without further ado . . . on wit' the fic! ^-^;;;;;;;;  
  
This chappie starts out in Kurama's POV ~-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh Inari . . . . . . kami . . . . . what have I done . . . ?  
  
The thoughts echoed over and over in my head, as I stood, frozen, on the sidewalk. Keiko, concerned at my sudden silence, waved a hand in front of my face.  
  
"Kurama!! Kurama??" But I was lost, recalling what I had shouted . . . kami . . . Inari . . . I had . . . Hiei!! I jumped nearly out of my skin when I heard his mental voice through telepathy.  
  
~Kurama!~ It was his voice . . . lower than Yusuke's, and more impatient. I hardly dared to hope he'd been kidding about him not being telepathic anymore . . .  
  
~ . . . H—Hiei . . . ?~ I questioned slowly . . . he 'hn'ed mentally.  
  
~Aw, Kura, don't go all baka on me now!~ I snapped back at his response.  
  
~YUSUKE!?!~ I cried in shock and utter disbelief. What the heck was going on?? He sounded EXACTLY like Hiei . . . but . . . wait a moment . . . Yusuke wasn't telepathic . . .  
  
~Uh, hello!! Fox boy!~ He insisted, getting annoyed at my silence.  
  
~. . . ah! Yes, Yusuke?~ He 'hn'ed for a second time . . . huh? Yusuke never 'hn'ed . . . WHAT WAS GOING ON?!?!?  
  
~Get Hiei over here. There's been a . . . complication.~ Well that's for sure . . . I continued to puzzle over the situation and proceeded to ask.  
  
~Why? What is it?~ He scoffed, then cut off the link with a final retort.  
  
~Hn. Just do it, fox.~ it took me a moment to process . . . he had called me 'fox' . . . was now telepathic . . . and acting awfully strange . . . . . . . . .  
  
WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON!!?!!?!  
  
~*~_Hiei's POV_~*~  
  
I hadn't moved from my spot, rooted to the floor. Then I could suddenly react, and my eyes darkened, traveling over to the bed. The bed . . . I hesitantly walked closer to it and began to make it for no apparent reason. Kurama's scent wafted up at the disturbance in the sheets, tormenting me with memories, but I set my teeth and continued to clean up. When the bed was made I stepped back, raising my index finger and pointing it at the offending piece of furniture.  
  
The stupid thing never knew what hit it. I smirked, admiring my handiwork. (a.n./ there is now a gaping hole in the space and the wall behind where the bed used to be -.-;;) . . . then I felt it. His youki . . . coming closer.  
  
Kurama.  
  
What do you want now, thief.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He rushed into the room, and realized in a moment what must have happened. I hadn't heard the mother scream at the aftershocks of the gun . . . she mustn't be in this morning. He slowly, cautiously started to walk over to me, eyeing my right hand as though I would raise it and blast HIM away as well. I allowed the fox to get within an arm's length, then gave him my most angry look.  
  
That . . . was curious.  
  
Under normal circumstances the fox would have received an icy, emotionless glare . . . I shook the thought away, and started to speak, my voice growing swelling with anger . . . odd . . . when have I had such loose control over myself . . . ?  
  
"Kitsune. What brings YOU here." I began calmly, but my voice soon escalated. "Haven't had enough of me yet, ne!?!"  
  
"Hiei . . . please . . . forgive me . . . I was still—"  
  
"DON'T YOU USE THAT HALF-ASLEEP CRAP ON ME, KURAMA!!!" I shouted without restraint. No, I suppose there was restraint. I hadn't knocked him flat on the ground, after all. My eyes narrowed dangerously as he began to speak.  
  
"Hiei—"He stated, his appearance calm, and . . . I . . . I couldn't BEGIN to guess what his true emotions were . . . what was wrong with me . . . my mind was enveloped in a red haze of anger that made logical thought difficult . . . wait . . . what . . . ?  
  
"I did not mean to hurt you." I leapt at him, my fists coming one right after the other to try and land a decent punch in the redhead's face. He dodged them all easily, my concentration thrown aside in my blind rage. I didn't care how fast or experienced he was . . . I WOULD make contact, d—n it!!!  
  
Kurama flew across the room a moment later, and one elegant hand rose to rub his aching cheek. I smirked, shoving my hands into the pockets of the green uniform and walking over, looking down condescendingly into the green depths of the redhead lying against the wall.  
  
"Sure you didn't, Kurama. And my hand just slipped there. Gomen." I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice . . . no regret at all . . .  
  
His eyes flashed at my arrogance, then softened. He looked away from my gaze, and I, sensing surrender, started to regain control over myself. It was then I realized I was . . . warm.  
  
My spirit energy had risen greatly while I had been angered . . . and . . . I glanced at the katana leaning against the door. I had used my . . . fists . . . not the sword . . . I had lost control . . . what was happening?  
  
"Hiei." I heard the kitsune whisper. I glanced back at him, and my now- brown eyes met with the youko's green ones. The expressive orbs were shimmering and watery. I kneeled down in front of him, concerned for my . . . friend.  
  
"Kurama." I acknowledged, asking him to go on. An elegant found it's way to my face . . . and his next words chilled me to the bone.  
  
"Hiei . . ." He took a deep breath. "We've got to go back to Genkai's. Something's happened."  
  
"What, fox." He turned his head, avoiding my gaze, but I hooked a hand under his chin, forcing him to face me . . . and bringing his eyes closer to mine.  
  
"Kurama . . ." He took another shuddering breath, then looked at me sadly.  
  
"It's Yusuke . . . he's—" Thoughts began to race through my mind . . . injured? . . . poisoned? . . . . . . . . . . or . . . . dead . . . . . . . . .  
  
". . . telepathic."  
  
"NANI!?!" I shouted. No . . . . . . NO!!! That was IMPOSSIBLE, d—n it!!!  
  
~*~_Yusuke's POV_~*~  
  
While waiting for Hiei and Kurama to arrive, I amused myself by sparring with Genkai. The old bat was pretty quick, and I admired that in her. Our speeds were almost matched . . . well, not really. I was still FAR above that onna ningen.  
  
During a brief respite, the door opened to reveal a tired-looking Kurama and a simmering Hiei. As in simmering . . . well . . . his eyes were almost sparking back to their original color . . . he looked pretty ticked off, and his gaze flashed when I landed neatly in front of them. Kurama put a hand on his arm, which caused the fox to receive a 'look', then the demon looked away with a 'hn.' I smirked.  
  
"And what have YOU two been up to lately." I said, hiding my amusement. Knowing the thoughts around you was QUITE fun . . . especially since their memories of last night started to filter back into their minds at my comment. My smirk grew.  
  
"Oho. So THAT'S it, eh. Kurama, I never knew. How come you never made a move on me?" I said in a deeply amused tone. The fox turned a light shade of pink, half in anger, half in embarrassment, I supposed . . . while Hiei simply scoffed at me.  
  
"Hn. Shut up, Yusuke." I grinned, and was about make another comment, when Genkai whacked me on the head.  
  
"Enough of this." She stated blandly, ignoring my death glare directed at her. Then she cast an annoyed look over to me. Grumbling, I sat, though more for time's sake than some sort of yielding to her. Kurama and Hiei also complied. I closed my eyes, knowing exactly what she was going to say.  
  
"Now—"She began. "I'm sure you've noticed some . . . odd situations arising . . . correct?" Through the Jagan, I saw the two demons nod.  
  
"Well . . . it turns out, in the second stage of 'henka', the PERSONALITIES of the victims start to switch." Hiei's brown eyes grew big, and Kurama stared at her in shock. She nodded.  
  
"Yes. Upon further research, I have found that the two spirits can begin to 'adapt' to their new body, unfortunately for you two, this adaptation enables two things to occur.  
  
One: You will gain control of the specific powers unique to that individual; energy, attacks, and other physical aspects.  
  
And two: It seems, in exchange for this, the mind starts to fall back into the original personality that first inhabited the body.  
  
For Yusuke, he has started acting very different, as I'm sure you're already noticed . . . anything strange happen with you, Hiei?" She finished with the question. Hn. Like I cared . . . don't know why I was even worried about this . . . Hiei's body was much faster than mine . . . and he didn't have to go to school . . . in fact . . . why WOULD I want my body back . . .  
  
An image of Keiko drifted into my mind. I growled at myself. Being in love with a ningen was such a burden . . .  
  
\ Hey!! Keiko is NOT a burden! \ A rebellious voice in the back of my mind shouted. I scoffed.  
  
/ Hn. You again? I thought you had faded away and given up by now. /  
  
\ H—l no!! I'm not giving up!! I'm getting BACK in my body, and then I won't have to deal with you anymore, psycho!!! \ I chuckled.  
  
/ And how do you plan on doing that, ningen? What if I don't WANT to leave this form? / At this . . . he faltered.  
  
\ . . . well . . . my . . . my FRIENDS will find a way!! We always do!! \ He shouted confidently. I laughed darkly.  
  
/ Whatever you say, Yusuke . . . whatever you say . . . /  
  
~*~_Hiei's POV_~*~  
  
I cast an odd look over to the detective. He was staring into space, different emotions flashing in his eyes. One moment, he would look like himself, the next . . . more like me. I sighed. Maybe I wouldn't be able to get back into that form . . . he seemed so like myself in that body . . .  
  
\ Oi, don't you go becoming a wimp now, baka. \ A voice rumbled from the back of my mind.  
  
/ And . . . I suppose YOU . . . are me . . . eh . . . Hiei? / He growled again.  
  
\ If you know THAT then you haven't gotten as stupid as I originally thought. \  
  
/ Whatever . . . /  
  
\ Hn. Just don't forget what's it's like to be yourself. This ningen body is so slow . . . \  
  
/ Heh. Maybe I will forget . . . / I said, teasing.  
  
\ Don't you dare, baka. \ He said in a serious, deadly tone. \ I'll drive you insane if we don't get back. \ I fought back a laugh.  
  
/ Sure . . . Kurama'll still love us if we get our body back, right? / I'd meant it as a tease, but after I said it . . . the comment seemed . . .  
  
\ Hn. Baka. Of course he will. \ My true self snapped back instantly.  
  
. . . although I couldn't help but notice the undercurrent of worry in his tone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooh . . . so freaky, isn't it?  
  
=^-^=  
  
I try lol.  
  
If you're confused, here ya go . . .  
  
Yusuke's body automatically has Yusuke's personality imprinted in it. When Yusuke's spirit was forced out and Hiei's forced in . . . the detective's body, which only knows how to deal with the detective's personality on a daily basis, started to affect Hiei.  
  
Seeing the world in a different way, ya know? And since the Jaganshi's seeing things Yusuke's way, Hiei's starting to act more like Yusuke. And vice-versa with Yusuke's spirit in Hiei's body. ^-^;;;;  
  
Hope that cleared up any confusion lol.  
  
Took me a while to come up with the idea . . .  
  
Review, review,  
  
I ask of you,  
  
So I know who,  
  
To give my thanks to!  
  
(for reading this fic, that is ^-^;;;)  
  
heh . . .  
  
PLEASE tell me what you thought of this chapter . . . it seemed a lil . . . different . . . than the other ones . . . at least to me, that is . . . ^- ^;;;;  
  
Yusuke: Baka sakusha . . .  
  
Hiei: Maybe we should tie her up, Hiei . . .  
  
Kita: O.O . . . . IIE!!! *runs away . . . (a.n./ yes . . . I'm running away . . . AGAIN. I'm such a wimp. T.T)  
  
Kura: *shakes his head as Yusuke and Hiei chase after her*  
  
. . . . . heh ^-^;;;;  
  
Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
- Kita out ^-^;; 


	8. Mo hitotsu no mondai: Complication

Here's another chappie.  
  
I wasn't allowed to update for a week (because of the 'infractions' so said by ff.net) after my two Hiei CYOAs got deleted . . .  
  
::sighs::  
  
You can go check out the reposts of them under the pen name 'jus Kita again'  
  
Though I won't be getting around to posting to the sequel for a while yet . . .  
  
::sighs again::  
  
Gomen, minna-san, I'll move on with 'henka' now.  
  
This chapter starts out in Kurama's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked back to the Urameshi apartment, Hiei at my side . . . though silence was our only true companion.  
  
He was . . .  
  
He wasn't . . .  
  
Hiei?  
  
Yes?  
  
No?  
  
How?  
  
Why?  
  
Did I?  
  
Still?  
  
Or was it Yusuke I . . .  
  
I shook my head violently from side to side, dizzying myself.  
  
/ It wasn't true! / I told myself firmly.  
  
I had fallen in love with HIEI, the REAL Hiei . . .  
  
\ But . . . \ that voice in the back of my mind whispered.  
  
\ But what if . . . \  
  
\ You love the human, as well? \  
  
"NO!" I screamed, not realizing I had shouted this until I noticed Hiei looking at me oddly. But what I saw and heard was Yusuke.  
  
"You goin' crazy, Kura?" He said, his voice as casual as the ningen teen's. I stared at him for a moment, then grabbed the black-haired boy by the shoulders.  
  
~Hiei! Hiei! Where are you?!~ I locked gazes with the brown depths, which now reflected total confusion beyond all else. They were so open, easy to read . . . I cried to him in a frantic mental tone, shaking him.  
  
~HIEI!! Come BACK!!~ My left wrist was suddenly caught firmly.  
  
~Let him go, Kurama. You're doing no good.~ The familiar deep baritone spoke in my head, sending shivers down my spine. I looked to my side to see the demon that had so long haunted my dreams . . . I shook myself out of the memories, but soon noticed as the heat of my body increased, flowing outward from Hi—Yusuke's firm hand gripping my wrist. I hastily pulled my arm away, ignoring the slight pain caused by the force of his hold.  
  
"Why hello Yusuke." I said, a bit sharply, but soon covered my emotions, adopting a more natural tone. "What brings you here?" He 'hn'ed, deciding to speak aloud.  
  
"Genkai told me to find Keiko. Would you happen to know where she is, fox?" He asked, his voice focused and direct . . . so very much like Hiei . . . I thought dreamily, my thoughts drifting . . . then I was snapped back.  
  
"Kurama? You okay? You've been staring into space for about a minute now." Yusuke's concerned voice reached me. I sent him a grateful smile, which caused him to hn and look away . . . a slight pink on his cheeks . . . I sighed inwardly. It was so difficult . . . this complication . . .  
  
~Well.~ I heard Hi—Yusuke's impatient voice in my head.  
  
"I believe, at this time of day . . . she's at home."  
  
~Why. What did you do to her, fox-boy.~ His voice carried a note of concern, and I could hear Yusuke's tone filtering through, the nickname making a strange difference . . .  
  
~She . . . came this morning to see you, Yusuke. As Hiei's youki shot up out of its normal range, I thought it best for her to go straight to school. I didn't wish for her to be accidentally injured.~ He scoffed at me.  
  
~Thanks Kura.~ I nodded, relieved at the more rebellious-sounding tone, and he disappeared in a blur of black . . . to the Yukimora house, no doubt. I sighed again, starting to walk back, when a hand caught my sleeve. I turned to see Yu—Hiei looking at me, his eyes worried.  
  
"Yes? What is it, Hiei?" I asked with a smile. His open eyes suddenly flashed back to their original shadowed look and then he was kissing me. My eyes fluttered open as he broke the mouth-to-mouth contact to rest his head on my shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Kurama . . ." He whispered softly. I closed my eyes again, and brought my arms around his back, pulling him closer . . . we started to kiss again, each moment bringing more heat. Then he pulled me into an alley, pushing me on the ground. An 'oof' escaped me as I hit the hard surface, but the complaint was soon silenced by his mouth on mine again. His hands found their way into my hair, tangling the red locks . . . not that I minded. I brought my own arms up to encircle his neck, bringing those soft lips down . . . he chuckled suddenly, pulling away to give me a cocky grin. I looked up at him, puzzled.  
  
"Say it." He said, grinning wider. My brow knotted in confusion.  
  
"Say what?" I asked, trying to get up, but his weight on my stomach kept me down.  
  
"Say you love me, fox-boy." My blood ran cold.  
  
/ F—fox boy? Is that what he . . . ? Oh Inari!! Hiei was gone again! / I struggled to get up, but he leaned down to my face, smiling that cocky grin that only Yusuke could pull off.  
  
"Say it, Kurama."  
  
~*~_Hiei's POV_~*~  
  
I looked down at the fox with a wide grin. Everything within me told me that this was the right thing to do . . . first to show the bandit that I was the powerful one . . . THEN love him. But soon there was an annoying whisper in the back of my mind . . .  
  
\ Stop it, baka. You're upsetting him. \  
  
/ Oi, now! Where'd YOU come from? /  
  
\ Hn. That's none of your business. Now get off my kitsune. \ I smirked, which caused Kurama to struggle for freedom with renewed vigor.  
  
/ If he's YOUR kitsune, then he's mine as well. We're the same person, ne? / I heard a growl in the back of my mind.  
  
\ No. I'm the only Hiei here. You've become too much like that ningen detective TO BE me anymore. \  
  
/ Aw, how sad. / I said cruelly. / But Kurama's MY fox, Hiei. No one's taking him away. /  
  
\ Hn. Baka. Why do I bother . . . you're about to be taken off him anyway. \  
  
/ Wha—? / I never finished that question, as something wrapped around my body, pulling me off the youko. I looked up in astonishment at the flower pot on the second story of the apartment, brought to demon life by the kitsune's energy, the youki-enhanced roots keeping me up and away.  
  
"Kurama!" I shouted warningly, my temper rising. He merely stood slowly, then cast a glare over to me, his emerald eyes like chips of ice . . . before coolly strolling out of the alley . . . and I could only wonder where he went.  
  
~*~_Yusuke's POV_~*~  
  
I sat in the tree outside her window, watching as the ningen girl . . . or rather . . . Keiko . . . did her homework. I sighed. What was I so nervous for? Then she came stomping over to the window and thrust it open, yelling.  
  
"OK, WHO'S THERE! I KNOW you're in this tree, so show yourself, pervert! Or I'll call the cops and—"I jumped into the room, startling her. She backed away at the unfamiliar personage, then ran towards the door, tripping over the rug and falling flat on her face. I stepped forward, not in control of myself, and took a peek . . . then complimented her.  
  
"That's a nice skirt you got there, Keiko—"  
  
SLAP!!! Rubbing my sore cheek, I glared at her, but she broke into a smile after a moment.  
  
"Yusuke!" She cried, flinging her arms around my neck in a happy embrace. "Thank goodness you're all right!"  
  
My own arms rose around her, and I found myself speaking softly to the crying girl.  
  
"It's all right, Keiko . . ." I whispered. "Everything's going to be all right . . . don't cry . . ." She nodded, pulling away and wiping the tears from her glowing brown eyes. I felt more like myself when I was around her . . . I wasn't sure what it was . . . only . . . that there was something about her that brought back—  
  
Me . . .  
  
~*~_Hiei's POV_~*~  
  
I stared up at the ceiling, wondering. Was I really losing myself to the detective? I'd have to fight it! But here I hesitated. All my former opponents had been clear-cut, easy to see, but this . . . this was different. I didn't know HOW to bring myself back, so I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed my katana, and put it on my belt. Perhaps a few hard hours of training could refocus my mind. I headed for the door, opening it to find . . .  
  
Kuwabara.  
  
Even in THIS body, my hatred shone through, and I gave him his second death glare from the detective. He laughed nervously, then started acting brave.  
  
"I have come to challenge you to a fight, Urameshi! This time I'm going to win!" I rolled my eyes, but was in the mood for beating the baka around . . . and so followed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ah, what a beautiful sight. The nearly-unconscious oaf was covered in many bruises, cuts, and was sporting a black eye and bleeding lip. I 'hn'ed, kicking him a final time before turning around and walking off. It was now time to train . . . I needed only to find a suitable location now.  
  
I soon found myself near Genkai's temple, in the forest below. I sparred with invisible opponents, unsheathing my sword for the first time that day (beating the baka hadn't been worth sullying the clean steel).  
  
I began to feel more like myself as I went through the basic positions.  
  
Ichi tachiba (position one) . . . ni (two) . . . san (three) . . . shi (four) . . . go (five) . . . roku (six) . . .  
  
I lost myself in the continuous flow of movement.  
  
The hours passed, I suppose. The only change I noticed was the light. It steadily grew darker, as I continued to train.  
  
When the sun had all but set, I leapt up to a tree, once again feeling the weight of the detective's ningen body keeping me from all but appearing on the branch. I soon drifted off into a light sleep . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke to hear faint chuckling coming from above me. I quickly glanced up, and saw the amused face of a familiar redhead. I 'hn'ed, looking back down and folding my arms across my chest. Kurama dropped quietly down beside me.  
  
We sat there for a few minutes in silence, until I finally broke it.  
  
"Fox—"I noticed his body relax a little.  
  
"Yes, Hiei?" He asked. I winced. The way he said my name . . . it was almost . . . careful. Like he was afraid that I was . . . no. Maybe he was afraid I WASN'T . . .  
  
"Gomen, kitsune." I said bluntly, not meeting his eyes. A soft hand placed itself on my shoulder. I looked back at him out of reflex. His eyes were kind.  
  
"You are forgiven, itooshi." I 'hn'ed, looking away and trying to hide the pink appearing on my face. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my chest and resting his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Aren't you tired, Hiei? You've been training nearly all day." I started.  
  
/ He'd been watching me?! /  
  
"Hiei?" He repeated, and this time my name wasn't said with caution. I smirked, closing my eyes.  
  
"Hn . . . baka kitsune . . ." I mumbled tiredly, and Kurama's melodic laugh was the last thing I heard before drifting off . . . a small smile appeared on my lips as I recalled the caring tone with which he had spoken to me . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I now have and have seen Hiei's fight in the Dark Tournament.  
  
::takes a deep breath::  
  
IT WAS SOOO COOL!!! =^-^=  
  
Kura-kun's fight was the intellectual one, and Hi-kun's was the actiony one!!  
  
^-^;  
  
ok, moving on, lol . . .  
  
what did you guys think of this chappie?  
  
It's getting a lil confusing . . . to me, even!!  
  
@.@;; . . . oro . . . that's not a good sign—  
  
::is now mumbling:: if even the AUTHOR'S confused . . .  
  
Reviews are good, reviews are great,  
  
Hurry up and review before you're too late!  
  
^-^;;; ano . . . err . . . heh!!! ^-^;;;;;;  
  
Will update when I get inspired, minna-san!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
- Kita out ^-^  
  
PS  
  
I jus learned that President George W. Bush is against anime.  
  
If you disagree with his plan to BAN ALL ANIME IN AMERICA, I suggest you go to this site.  
  
h t t p : / / w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n f i c / v i e w _ c h . p h p / 5 1 4 8 2 / 1 5 2 6 1 6 # f i c _ c  
  
Currently there are 4,870 people that have signed the petition.  
  
I am #4870.  
  
Please go sign if you are an American and enjoy good anime. 


	9. Kikai: Chance

Gomen! T.T;  
  
I had writer's block (more or less -.-;;; ) on this fic, heh . . .  
  
. . . . will you guys forgive me for not posting any new chappies?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . wait . . . . . . .  
  
You HAVE to forgive me . . . otherwise . . . .  
  
I shall never update again! Muahahahahaha!!!  
  
::random objects are thrown at her from annoyed, death-glaring readers . . . somehow including many purple frogs o.o;;; ::  
  
Kita: O.O; EEP!!!! SUMANAI, MINNA-SAN! SUMANAI!!! ::a frog hits her smack dab in the face::  
  
T.T;;;;  
  
. . . . . . eww . . . . . . .  
  
lol, and now I shall update -  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
I watched her sleep. She was so peaceful . . .  
  
Keiko had stayed awake as long as she could, talking to me. God, how I hated it. Then I smirked at my thoughts. For some reason, my way of thinking had reverted back to its original rebellious slang . . .  
  
A cool breeze blew through the open window, and I walked over to shut it. However, as soon as I appeared at the glass, Botan flew in, and I managed, having Hiei's speed, to narrowly avoid a collision. Breathing again, I turned and hissed at her, being careful not to wake Keiko.  
  
"Botan! Don't DO that!" She blinked, then smiled brightly.  
  
"Hello Yusuke!" She exclaimed cheerfully. I ran over and covered her loud mouth in less than an instant, using Hiei's skills to jump onto and out of the window, a safe distance away from the sleeping brunette. When we had landed somewhere where our voices were muted, I released her. She glared at me for a moment, then sighed, hiding her hands in the kimono fabric, bent at the elbow with the forearms perpendicular to the ground. The ancient- styled clothing covering her arms made her look like a weird pink bird that has just come to rest. I cocked an eyebrow at her strange posture.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here, Yusuke?" She asked carefully, eyeing me as she turned her face slightly downwards. I scoffed at her and she nodded, hiding a smile.  
  
"So I suppose it's true . . . Hiei's been wearing off on you, ne?" She teased playfully. I sent a short-lived glare over to her.  
  
"Get to the point." She nodded, bringing out her oar.  
  
"You have to come with me back to Reikai."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well . . . Koenma-sama thinks that we may have found a way to reverse 'henka' . . . it's slim, but there's still a chance!"  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I woke upon sensing a new presence. I cautiously opened my eyes, blinking in confusion as a mass of black met my eyes. Then, remembering, I smiled softly, sneaking a glance at the peaceful face facing away from me. I sighed upon seeing the teen, closing my eyes briefly before remembering why I had woken. My gaze shifted then, flitting around the forest as I tried to locate the figure.  
  
"Who's here?" I heard in a low, intense tone sent up from my arms.  
  
"I'm not quite sure . . ." I replied, whispering.  
  
Slowly we separated until we were both merely sitting on the same branch, to anyone looking just casually enjoying each other's company. A blue oni then appeared in the leaves below our tree, stopping to study a piece of paper in his hand. I realized the moment Hiei left; Yusuke's body was far too slow NOT to notice the movement. Shortly after, I followed suit, landing on the green grass to the left side of the Jaganshi turned teen. The oni opened his mouth as though to speak, but no words came out. He was gaping at us, I realized in slight irritation. Most likely Koenma hadn't informed him of the . . . eh . . . 'switch' . . . the nervous ogre rather reminded me of a fish gasping for water, actually—  
  
"What does Koenma want." Hiei stated sharply, the annoyance I felt all too clear in the tantei's tone. The servant of Reikai nodded quickly, then hastily bowed, attempting to project a professional air.  
  
"Kurama-san, Hiei-san; Koenma-sama has requested your presence in the Reikai palace due to the conflicting factors currently—"  
  
"Get to the point, baka." The half-koorime growled. I chuckled at hearing it so close to my own ear. It was much more noticable to hear it higher up off the ground . . . the oni started to stutter at the hostile tone. I smiled warmly at him, trying to calm the panicky messenger.  
  
"And why does he request our presence?" I asked simply. He visibly relaxed when turning to me, though his eyes flickered back to the annoyed face of the scowling ningen next to me.  
  
"Koenma-sama believes that he may have found a way to reverse your . . . condition?"  
  
-[ Later (in Reikai) ]-  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Baka 'condition' . . .  
  
Baka demi-god . . .  
  
Baka ningen body . . .  
  
Baka reikai tantei . . .  
  
Baka kitsune . . .  
  
I smirked at the thought of the fox, remembering. At least the idiot had recognized me this time when he woke up. I shook off the uncomfortable memory, instead looking up to the redhead at my side. We were waiting for the baka in my body to show up . . .  
  
I felt warmth as something found its way into my palm. I glanced down, finding the kitsune's hand grasping mine lightly. I looked up at him, and he gave me a quick smile before turning his face back to the wooden doors again. I 'hn'ed, but returned the warm gesture with a loose grasp of my own. He smiled genuinely this time, green eyes flickering to the side to look at me from the corners. I scoffed, turning my gaze back to the doors Yusuke was supposed to enter by, the slightly apprehensive (though I didn't show it) feeling in my stomach calmed by the kind youko's soft skin . . .  
  
At last they entered, a boldly striding . . . ME . . . followed by a disgruntled-looking blue-haired deity of death. I 'hn'ed.  
  
"What, did you fall on the way here?" I said to both of them, receiving a glare from Botan and a casual shrug from Yusuke. He smiled then, making my lips begin to twitch. I growled at the display of emotion from my body, but Kurama's light hand on my arm held me back (a.n./ they had released each other as soon as Kurama felt someone approaching . . .) and I settled to walking to stand in front of the toddler's desk, me falling into place next to Kurama who was standing between Yusuke and me.  
  
After a few minutes of impatient waiting, Botan cleared her throat.  
  
"Eh . . . Koenma-sama?" The demi-god looked up, then blinked.  
  
"Ah, yes. Arigato, Botan, for escorting Yusuke here. You may leave now."  
  
"Hai!" She turned and quickly exited the room in a flutter of pink and blue.  
  
As soon as the door was shut, Koenma looked up at us from his chair.  
  
"Now . . . regarding that youkai-witch on your last case . . ." my glare darkened as I remembered who was RESPONSIBLE for that fated mission . . .  
  
"After a simple background-check, we found that she was very skilled, indeed. In fact, much more powerful than we originally thought, but that is to be attributed to her masking her youki very thoroughly." Yusuke nodded, just as impatient as myself.  
  
"And . . . it seems . . . she trained under a highly skilled and knowledgeable demoness. This mistress witch has managed to convert her energy into a tangible sphere-form, and amplify it with her added magick. This makes for a very vast supply of power." Yusuke nodded again, and my fists clenched. Get ON with it, baka . . .  
  
"This supply of energy is the only thing that is powerful enough to dispel the curse. She keeps it in her most guarded vault in her lair in the Makai."  
  
Koenma took a breath, then remained silent.  
  
"So we need only find the sphere and use its power to reverse 'henka'?" Kurama asked patiently.  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Well . . . ?!" Yusuke said after a few minutes of no response from the toddler.  
  
"Well . . . that's the best case scenario."  
  
"Nani?" The detective questioned, shaken slightly. I was worried as well, but didn't let my emotions show as openly.  
  
". . . then what's wrong?" I growled. Koenma sighed, then sucked on his pacifier furiously before answering.  
  
"Actually . . . upon finding more information about the two witches . . ."  
  
"Yes?" Kurama stated, impatience a clear undertone in his usually calm voice.  
  
"We have found that most of their curses . . . if not cured within a week . . . usually remain permanent."  
  
I have now seen 'The Poltergeist Report'.  
  
Fun-ness -  
  
And Kuronue-ness . . . ::sighs happily::  
  
I finally know what he looks like! =-=  
  
Anyway, yay, I updated for you guys ( note the 'past tense' at this point in time . . . -.-;;; )!!  
  
-;;  
  
Ok, well, gomen for the less-than-exciting chapter and . . . bye!  
  
- Kita out -;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
PS  
  
Yes, I know I'm a baka. -.-;;;  
  
(lol)  
  
Ja! - 


	10. Nusumi: Theft

Yes, took me forever to update.  
  
I know . . . gomen . . . u.u....  
  
Put simply: I have been very very very very VERY busy.  
  
And now I shall update because you guys have been so patient n.n (that's an anime smiley because the other won't work anymore u.u;; )  
  
PS (in this case, a pre-script, not a post-script lol n.n;;;;)  
  
I didn't look over this chapter as much as I usually do . . . it's 12:46 on a Friday night/Saturday morning (lol) and I jus wanted to POST it, ok???  
  
So please forgive any errors I might have overlooked u.u;;  
  
Btw: There will be many jumping-around in POVs in this chappie, jus so you know. n.n;;;;  
  
(that's the new border, lol. n.n;;; )  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
The four of us were walking in the Makai; Hiei and Kuwabara up front along Yusuke and I walking carefully behind them. The curse had been active for, by my count, six days (it took two just to find the correct portal and find the place from there). It was all so confusing; I mused as I recalled that morning's discussion . . .  
  
(::flashback::)  
  
"Iie." Hiei said in a flat tone of Yusuke's voice. "No. He will only complicate matters." Koenma shook his head, settling back into his seat.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say, Hiei." The demigod restated tiredly. "He's a member of the reikai tantei, and if we left him out he'd find out one day anyway and come back to yell at us. THEN we would have to explain it to him . . ."  
  
Hiei growled, the brown eyes darkening causing Koenma to pale visibly, then glance at Kurama. Fighting back a smile, Kurama nodded and stepped in front of the smoldering teen, giving his lover a warm smile.  
  
"We should hurry, Hiei. It could take some time to find the correct location, ne?"  
  
"Yes, Kurama's right! You should get going." Koenma immediately exclaimed in relief.  
  
So the three of them exited the Reikai office, but Yusuke and Hiei were both strangely quiet . . . actually—Hiei suddenly walked ahead, then turned back to face them. Kurama and the ningen-turned-Jaganshi walked up to stand with him.  
  
"Neither of you are to say a word concerning this." Kurama nodded in quiet understanding, but Yusuke just had to open his big mouth.  
  
"Why not, Hiei?" A growl issued from the black-haired teen's throat.  
  
"Koenma may believe that we require him, but I do NOT. We hardly need the baka poking around, he's clueless enough as it is and would likely let the situation slip. Or do either of you wish our enemies to know about something like this?" Kurama looked away, down at the floor.  
  
"Then you know what must be done, Hiei?" The youko asked softly. The green-uniformed 'demon' assented curtly.  
  
"Hai, kitsune. I know." Yusuke, utterly (short and) oblivious, asked again.  
  
"Wait . . . what do we have to do?" Kurama answered at Hiei's silence.  
  
"To prevent Kuwabara-kun from becoming suspicious, you two must act like one another. Also . . ." The redhead continued.  
  
"I believe that there are traps that affect only ningen trespassers. To a certain extent, Hiei and Kuwabara will be able to accompany us, and I will to a further point. But when it comes to the act, only a full-blooded demon can reach the vault. It is one of her 'securities', I believe . . ."  
  
"So what's THAT mean, Kura?" Yusuke asked in the more open version of Hiei's deep tone. The fox sighed.  
  
"Kuwabara and Hiei will be able to get halfway there. I will help you as far as I can after that. But once the ningen wards take affect you will be on your own, Yusuke. It will all come down to you . . ."  
  
(::end flashback::)  
  
Kurama eyed his friend up front, noticing how Hiei was trying to imitate the detective's cocky swagger . . . without much luck, he was sad to say . . .  
  
They were almost there.  
  
He actually DID recall the place . . . having passed it many times to get to easily reachable portals and such . . . and raiding it for a bit of boredom during his youko years.  
  
The castle loomed up ahead, the dark colors trying to warn trespassers to stay away. They neared the gate, and quickly infiltrated. As they took off running into the castle, Kurama felt a heavy resistance pushing him back. In front of him, Kuwabara fell to his knees, gasping for air. The fox put on a burst of speed until he was at Hiei's side, catching the Jaganshi-turned-teen just as he fell. With Yusuke dragging Kuwabara, they made their way back until the two 'ningen' could breathe again. Hiei growled, glaring at the seemingly open passageway.  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming down the halls.  
  
"It appears our presence has been discovered." Kurama said in a low tone, green eyes flickering to the five tunnels around them. One they had come down, two loomed ahead, and the ones at the far sides echoed with the passage of many feet.  
  
"Yeah, guess we can't run anymore." Yusuke said, forgetting to be 'in character'. Kurama sighed, drawing a rose from his hair, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down to see that Hiei was again standing, though slightly shaken . . . the ningen ward DID affect him . . . now, anyway . . .  
  
"Kurama . . ." He looked into those brown depths, searching for his friend they were on this mission to restore.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Run, Kurama." His eyes narrowed, and the fox was about to respond when Hiei suddenly kissed him, cutting off his protest. After a few moments the youkai-turned-ningen broke away, the two lovers oblivious to the wide-eyed, staring faces of their comrades (particularly Kuwabara, Yusuke just looked away after a while n.n;;).  
  
"Hiei . . ." The youko whispered, so Kuwabara wouldn't hear. Hiei hugged him, the taller form of Yusuke allowing his voice to be whispered directly into Kurama's ear.  
  
"Run, fox. Time is not our friend today . . . "He then backed off slightly and shouted at Kuwabara.  
  
"Oi! Which path leads to the witch's power." Startled out of his half- shocked-half-disgusted state, the baka glanced at the doors, then mumbled out an answer, trying not to look at their hands linked in a light grasp.  
  
"T—the left one . . ."  
  
"Alright then." Brown eyes turned back to him. "Get out of here, Kurama. We'll make sure no one follows you from THIS path." Although inside he hated the idea of leaving Hiei, without his Jagan, or fire powers, for that matter, alone to fight with only Kuwabara, there was no choice. Stiffening his resolve, he agreed.  
  
"Hai. Let's go, Hiei!" He called, remembering to 'play the act' and pretend as though everything was normal, and this was just another case . . .  
  
Following, but soon catching up with, the fox, Yusuke muttered under his breath to his companion.  
  
"They'll be fine . . . this is Hiei we're talkin' 'bout, Kura. He can take care of himself." Focusing mainly on speed, the youko could only nod, praying to Inari that Hiei would be in one piece when they returned . . .  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
We had been fighting for what felt like hours already. How many of these weak youkai were there? My thoughts as I slashed open my opponents with my katana. The baka was yelling at me—  
  
"Geez, Urameshi how the heck did you learn to use a sword like that?!?"  
  
Hn. Baka . . .  
  
I could only do one thing . . . fight. I had to keep fighting, until Kurama and the tantei returned. THEN I would have my revenge on those who put me through this . . .  
  
Then the barrage stopped. I felt a ki resonate through the structure, youkai or human I wasn't sure, but I remained standing while Kuwabara slid down to the floor, bloodied and exhausted. His scratchy tone shifted my out of my thoughts, and I looked down at his wide-eyed face.  
  
"Hey Urameshi . . . you never told me you liked guys. . . . what happened to Keiko?"  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
After a while of running, Kurama began to show the strain. Though he had had more time for his demon spirit to adjust to his ningen body, he was basically in the same boat as Hiei now. Just as I suspected, he lagged behind. I flitted back to him and pushed him on the ground.  
  
"You're done, Kura. You can't go any farther if you want to live." He glared at me, but I remained resolute.  
  
"I'll go on from here. Just tell me what to do." The intense glare softened after a moment.  
  
"Very well, Yusuke . . . just please . . ." He looked away.  
  
"Yeah?" Kurama glanced up at me sideways, the green depths wavering.  
  
"Succeed." I nodded.  
  
"Aa. I'll be back. Piece of cake." I gave him a thumbs-up and a confident grin, then disappeared into the cavern looming ahead.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Hiei . . . Hiei . . . please stay alive . . . unable to withstand the torment any longer, I concentrated my youki back to them, forming a barrier that burned up any weaker youkai attacking the two 'ningen' . . . I just hoped it would be enough . . . nani?!?  
  
Something was wrong . . .  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
Got it! D—n, I thought it would have been harder than that . . . guess fox-boy's plan really DID work . . . heh. Surprised I had remembered it all . . . I thought as I raced back to where the redhead was still sitting on the stone floor. He brightened instantly as I appeared, and I flashed the sphere just enough so he could see it, giving him another thumbs-up. He smiled, and we made our way back to the others, finally triumphant . . .  
  
But when we arrived, I knew something was wrong. Kuwabara was lying, unconscious, on the ground and I raced over to my friend, shaking him awake. He slowly opened his eyes and shrieked when he saw my face, standing up hurriedly as I jumped off him.  
  
"Oi, Shrimp! You tryin' to murder me in my sleep or what?!?" Kurama stepped forward then, urgency clear in his voice.  
  
"Kuwabara . . . where's Yusuke?" Kuwabara turned his head to him and then I noticed it.  
  
"Oro?" The carrot-top exclaimed stupidly. "I dunno . . ." The emerald eyes flashed, but I quickly reached out and got the paper that was taped to the back of Kuwabara's hair.  
  
"It's here." I said softly, and Kurama looked at me expectantly, so I read the note.  
  
"Urameshi Yusuke will suffer for his work. No ningen has a right to interfere with the Makai. He shall pay . . . oh how he shall pay . . ." Kurama paled, and I walked over, nudging him in passing like Hiei would have done so as not to arouse Kuwabara's suspicions.  
  
"Let's go." He nodded, turning to follow me as I set out my ki to form a barrier between us and the ningen wards. We both ignored Kuwabara yelling at us in the background as we left, knowing that if Hiei DIED, life would never be the same . . . for either of us.  
  
Wahh!! I wanted to make this chappie SO much longer T.T  
  
Darn . . .  
  
Anyway, sorry for the delay in updating, but I"ve been really busy. I'm going to split my time between writing my novel (yay me, lol!), studying for finals (hiss! evil finals in 10th grade!) and the various other things I do n.n  
  
Well, I'll see you when I get TIME to update.  
  
Kudasai, this chappie wasn't as in-depth as they usually are . . . I jus wanted to get this down for you guys and this fic might be ending pretty soon . . . when summer's around I usually jus like to write for my own creative stuff, lol . . .  
  
Gomen . . . sumanai . . .  
  
So THAT'S why I'm trying to finish this fic up before summer break, lol n.n;;;  
  
Wish me luck!  
  
Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
- Kita out n.n  
  
PS (NOW it's a post-script, lol n.n;;;;)  
  
Review please please please please please please please PLEASE kudasai!!!  
  
T.T  
  
I don't think this chappie was as touchy-feely or in-depth as the others u.u;;;  
  
I would really like to know what you guys think . . .  
  
:: sigh :: . . . u.u...  
  
So, if you're reading this, you have found the time to read this pointless PS and thus have had the time to review, ne?  
  
NE????  
  
T.T;  
  
:: sigh (again) :: . . .  
  
Please review . . . 


	11. Toraeru: Capture

Disclaimer: Kita doesn't own yuyu. So don't you (YOU!) sue. n.n  
  
Wow, no intro Oo;; I must be sick, lol n.n;;;; (j/k n.n;;;)  
  
- . . . - Hiei's POV - . . . -  
  
I glared, narrowing my eyes at the smug witch in front of me. Having just woken up, and yet I already knew I disliked her. My wrists were bound with the demoness' famous 'ningen wards' so I was unable to move. I growled through the gag in my mouth. This was yet ANOTHER reason I hated the detective's weak ningen body . . .  
  
"Urameshi Yusuke." She said, and I, jolted out of my thoughtful state, looked up to see that she was now smirking at me.  
  
"Guilty of dethroning and murdering the Four Saint Beasts, turning traitor two high-class demon thieves, and being the Reikai's newest little pet." Her grin broadened as she continued.  
  
"Apparently the death of one of my students WAS enough to bring you into my lair . . . although—"She leaned down to meet me, face to face, searching my eyes condescendingly. "—I still have not ascertained which curse the girl used . . . what could have been within her skill range to cast, I wonder . . . what did she decide to use in her last moments, for revenge . . ."She examined me for a few more moments, then stood and turned, sitting on a chair at the end of the echoing room . . . the high ceiling was shadowed, and I glanced warily up at the all-too-obvious hiding places above.  
  
Then I noticed she was now abnormally silent. I glanced up, casually sweeping my gaze over the witch-demoness, being as discreet about my examination as possible . . . her eyes had glazed over, and she was sitting stock-still and straight. Since she was obviously not comprehending my eyes, I stared at her openly as she was engulfed in a dark-colored smoke. Suddenly, her eyes flashed back, catching my gaze although I quickly averted it. I heard her footsteps echo across the jet-black marble floor, until she was right in front of me. She bent down to my eye level, and I slowly focused on her, making sure annoyance was clear in my gaze.  
  
"It appears—"She began, her perpetual smirk broadening,"—that your lover and friend are on their way . . ." My eyes widened, then instantly flicked to the screen that somehow appeared, floating, to my left. It showed . . .  
  
Kurama and . . . me . . .  
  
My black, spiky hair was being blown back slightly at the speed at which I was running . . .  
  
Kurama wasn't far behind, his red locks fanning out behind him as he hurried through the stone passage, but his footsteps seemed . . . heavier . . . than I recalled . . .  
  
"Kmr-mf-ph!" I cried, the gag stopping me from calling out the fox's name, as a large bladed pendulum appeared, swinging behind the kitsune, at such an angle as to slice him in half . . . he didn't notice it, and my eyes widened in horror, as I was unable to do anything else . . . the swift steel came ever closer . . .  
  
. . . . . SWOOSH!!!! . . . as the sharp metal cut through air . . .  
  
My heart beat slowly returned to normal as the blade swung harmlessly over the fox, me—ah—YUSUKE having sensed the danger and pinned him to the ground, lying on top of the shocked youko.  
  
"Oh, my . . ." The witch cooed in my ear . . . "It seems . . . your redheaded lover is cheating on you . . ." I turned my head to her, glaring, knowing that the brown depths of the reikai tantei were surely ablaze . . . but she merely smiled and shrugged.  
  
"You needn't be angry at me, detective." She said plainly enough, but with a smirk that twisted the meaning of her words. She turned her gaze back to the screen, where Yusuke (wearing my form) was still lying atop Kurama . . .  
  
"It isn't MY fault if your lover was only playing with you . . ." I growled and attempted to free my wrists, if only to throttle the d—n onna youkai. But her mocking gaze merely shifted once to me, before drifting back to the screen. Torn in half at not-seeing, and half wanting to know, I watched as well . . .  
  
- . . . - Kurama's POV - . . . -  
  
It was . . . getting harder . . . to breathe . . . harder to see . . . the wards must still be having an effect . . . I found the realization come slowly, sluggishly, as though I had thought it through a fog . . . despite my friend's protective barrier, I, in my confused daze, didn't even sense the blade coming at me from behind . . . until Hiei had pinned me down and it went whizzing over my head . . . I looked hazily up at him, his red eyes sliding in and out of focus . . .  
  
"Kurama!" I heard in his wonderfully deep voice, and closed my eyes, listening to it. I felt him bend closer, shaking me.  
  
"KURAMA!" He shouted, right in my face, and my eyes flashed open. His nose was less than an inch from mine, and my eyes flickered to his mouth . . . Hiei . . .  
  
Something held me back, though, something wasn't right . . . there was something I was forgetting. Worry knotted his brow and he spoke, whispering this time . . .  
  
"Kurama . . . ?" Pushing aside my doubts, I wrapped my arms around the small youkai atop me, bringing him just a breath closer, for a quick kiss . . . as I expected, he tensed and struggled to get away from me . . . but I only held my koi tighter, not releasing the warmth of the one fire demon I had wanted for so long . . . Hiei . . .  
  
- . . . - Yusuke's POV - . . . –  
  
Something was wrong with Kurama.  
  
His normally clear green eyes were cloudy and dazed . . . k'so! I tensed when I felt his arms encircle me, and tried to get away . . . this wasn't right! I screamed to my mind, as I felt the youko's soft lips brush lightly over my own . . .  
  
Kurama's lover was HIEI! Not ME!!! But I found myself relaxing, despite the circumstances, watching the kitsune's eyes drift half-closed in a lazy, content expression as he broke away from the kiss . . .  
  
I was STRAIGHT!!! I had KEIKO!!!! But Keiko wasn't here . . .  
  
As if on instinct, I dove down and captured the redhead's mouth, feeling his tongue flick lightly over my lips, and I parted them, letting the kitsune explore . . .  
  
"Hiei . . ." He sighed, so softly I had to strain my ears to hear it . . .  
  
Hiei . . .  
  
. . . I . . . I wasn't . . .  
  
K'SO!!!  
  
WHAT THE H—L WAS I DOING?!?!?!?  
  
I pushed myself off him, and the sudden movement allowed me to break free from the redhead's firm and gentle grip . . .  
  
I was standing now, and looked down at him, warning clear in my voice . . .  
  
"Kurama." I said, then realized with a jolt how Hiei-like my voice had sounded . . . the main clue being how the emerald eyes glittered upon hearing the sharp tone and he slowly stood, staggering slightly as a faint smile found its way onto his face, and he walked with an obvious effort to remain vertical, towards me, his arms slowly spreading, inviting me between them . . .  
  
I growled, clamping down on the urge to give in to that embrace . . .  
  
". . . Hiei . . ." He said warmly as he continued to approach me ". . . I . . . won't hurt you . . . Hiei . . . ." Even his voice was lightly slurred . . .  
  
I took a step back from the dazed kitsune . . . Kurama . . . wasn't in his right mind . . . I couldn't . . . it didn't mean . . .  
  
"Hiei . . ." He continued, still slightly wavering from side to side . . . and yet . . . his voice was almost a purr, now ". . . you can trust me . . . "  
  
I scoffed, turning my back to him and starting to walk away.  
  
"Later, Kurama." I said flatly, a scheme coming into my mind. "First, we have to rescue m—the detective." I recovered quickly, saying my name as Hiei would address me . . . then I felt warm hands wrap around my chest from behind, and I was forced to stop. He bent low, so his mouth was next to my ear . . .  
  
"Yusuke can wait . . ." He said . . . in a sensual tone that sent shivers up my back . . . I shook my head with resolve and pulled his arms off me, walking forward, thoughts of Keiko clearing my mind and of how Hiei would . . .  
  
With no hesitation,  
  
Whether I was in his body or not;  
  
KILL me if I so much as SMILED at Kurama.  
  
. . . with the youko in his current state of mind, anyway . . .  
  
"LATER, fox." I repeated in a firmer tone, consciously letting Hiei's nickname for the redhead come into play . . . he sighed from behind me, walking up and then squeezing my hand lightly before planting a feather- light kiss on my forehead and twining his right hand into my left . . .  
  
"Later, then." He purred in a low tone. I swallowed, feeling the warmth creep to my neck . . . and quickly ran ahead, his hand then releasing mine, but still keeping track of Kurama (with the Jagan); watching out for my messed-up friend . . .  
  
- . . . - Hiei's POV - . . . -  
  
I felt it.  
  
As I watched my fox embrace the detective . . . I felt it.  
  
A pain . . . something I had never experienced before . . .  
  
An ache . . . right where my heart should have been . . .  
  
. . . if I had a heart . . . . . .  
  
"Well—"The witch said in her smug tone. "THAT got a bit steamy, don't you think, detective?" I transferred my pain to anger (an emotion I UNDERSTOOD), and glared at her. She shrugged, and I felt myself lift out of the chair. My body went stiff as she inflicted some spell on me, and her eyes closed for a moment . . . I felt as though . . . she was . . . seeing me . . . in some corner of the detective's mind she saw me . . . and then she broke out of the trance, a grin spreading across her face, one that told me . . .  
  
"So THAT is the curse she used, ne?" She stated quietly, wicked mirth dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Henka." She continued, playing with the word on her tongue as though it held a delectable taste. She laughed, then, looking back up at me.  
  
"I think a little fun would be in order, then . . . Hiei . . ."  
  
I tensed as the invisible cords of enchantment around me tightened, but I clamped my jaw shut as flickers of pain swept over me . . . I would NOT cry out . . . not for something so worthless . . . and she laughed.  
  
"Very well, then. I can play that game as well." Her grin turned wicked then, and I shivered inwardly. Her eyes spoke of much future pain . . .  
  
I gasped as the first wave of intense cold swept over me, feeling as though it was burning my skin . . .  
  
And then another . . .  
  
I fought back the urge to scream . . .  
  
A flash of searing heat . . .  
  
I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes tightly shut . . .  
  
And then lightning . . .  
  
My entire (weak ningen) frame rocked with the electrical current . . .  
  
Again . . . and again . . . over . . . and over . . .  
  
Burning cold . . .  
  
Searing heat . . .  
  
Agonizing bolts of electricity . . .  
  
Until she had had enough of the spell torture.  
  
I drifted down a few feet in the air, barely conscious, and she smirked at me, pulling out a katana . . . MY katana . . . that had been on my belt . . . recalling myself sheathing it just before I had been captured . . .  
  
"Enough of this." She said, her voice varying in volume and clarity to my dazed mind . . .  
  
I felt my blood spatter to the floor as she waved the sword a few feet below me, her magick causing the blade to project through the air and hit me with a seemingly invisible attack . . .  
  
. . . Kur . . . Kura . . . Kura—ma . . . my mind thought faintly between the slicing blows to my form, spilling ningen blood onto the floor . . .  
  
- . . . - Yusuke's POV - . . . -  
  
I felt a chill run up my spine suddenly . . . and ran faster.  
  
There were too many doors in the corridor . . . I couldn't guess where Hiei might have been taken . . . I landed neatly on the floor as I heard Kurama walk slowly up the last remaining steps . . . he had stopped staggering, but the fox hadn't said much in the half hour we had been running up the countless stairs . . .  
  
"Oi, Kurama! Where's Hiei?" I asked, calling loudly enough for him to hear. For the third time that day I felt light fingers brush my shoulders and a much more dazed-sounding voice speak . . .  
  
"He's right here . . ." He whispered, and I knew he hadn't comprehended my meaning . . . no . . wait! In his hazy state of mind he must not . . . he didn't remember!  
  
He didn't remember we were SWITCHED!!!  
  
-.- Geez, NOW I feel like a baka . . .  
  
I sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, koi?" The delirious redhead cooed in my ear. I shook my head.  
  
"Kurama." I said, plainly and firmly. "Where is YUSUKE? Can you sense him?" He was about to answer, it seemed, but a choked cry, muffled both by the thick wooden door and the victim's struggle to keep it in told us immediately (I also somewhat recognized the voice, heh . . . ).  
  
I threw open the doors, revealing an echoing, dark stone room. But the shadows weren't what shocked us both into silence . . .  
  
At our entrance, the witch must have lost her concentration, and I watched as if in slow motion as . . . MY body . . . fell to the ground . . . before my friend could hit, though, I rushed over (thanking kami once again for Hiei's inhuman speed) and caught him . . . but my human body's weight was too much for the Jaganshi's small frame, and I ended up being pinned to the ground by him, the brown eyes I knew so well just cracking open . . .  
  
Oh, kami . . . he was covered in blood . . . nearly SOAKED in it . . . what . . . what had that b—ch DONE to him?!?!?  
  
- . . . - Hiei's POV - . . . –  
  
Yu . . . Yusuke . . . ? I looked at the face pinned beneath me, and  
remembered . . .  
  
Even in my pained state, I knew THAT look anywhere . . .  
  
So I was . . . dying . . . ? I picked my head up, using all my strength to look across the room . . . I saw him standing there, his beautiful green eyes slowly realizing the extremity of my wounds . . . I looked back to Yusuke . . . if I . . . died . . . then . . . he would be with Kurama . . . . . Kurama needed . . . he deserved . . .  
  
"Detective . . ." I managed to cough out, feeling the blood fleck up spatter on my lips . . . those red eyes of mine widened and I smirked (despite myself) at the sight.  
  
"Don't make my death worthless, detective . . ." I said without emotion, but could feel my voice fade as my eyes slowly drifted closer, making the world nothing but shades of grey . . . he soon realized what I meant, though . . . and started shaking me . . .  
  
"Hiei! HIEI!! Don't you DARE die, Hiei!!! Kurama loves YOU, not ME!! HIEI!!!" I could see the worry in his face and eyes, and took a final fleeting glance at my fox, then shook my head as the room began to fade into darkness . . .  
  
"Well, this is all very touching, but I DO believe someone is missing out on the fun." A voice sneered from above. For what seemed the hardest thing I had ever done, I turned my gaze up to her, and she was looking . . . at the doorway? I followed her gaze, directed at Kurama and my heart quickened in fear.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him, b—ch." I growled, surprised at the force behind the words. She merely looked back over her shoulder, smirking at me.  
  
"I don't think so, Hiei." I heard a low gasp from under me . . . that's right, detective . . . she KNOWS . . . I pushed myself off him and got to my feet . . .  
  
"I SAID don't TOUCH him, d—n it." I hissed, my vision wavering. But she kept walking toward my kitsune, ignoring me . . . I was about to charge that d—n onna, but a hand on my arm stopped me. I looked down to my side to see red eyes looking up at me.  
  
"Wait; you'll do better in your OWN body, Hiei. Mine's pretty banged up—"He smiled ruefully at the numerous slashes on the tortured ningen form before continuing. "—but I think YOURS will stand a chance . . . I think you falling on me only broke a FEW ribs, after all . . ." He chuckled, and I looked at him with surprise.  
  
The detective . . . was willing . . . to give his LIFE . . . to let me save . . . ?  
  
"Why?" I asked simply, narrowing my eyes and searching for another reason for such a selfless act. He shrugged, pulling the power sphere out from a pocket of his cloak.  
  
"Well . . . as I said . . . Kurama loves YOU, Hiei. He'd never be able to feel that way about me . . . and . . . I guess . . . I want BOTH you guys to be happy . . ." He said softly, causing my look of surprise to grow. Then . . . I put my hand to the sphere in his hand, and soon all I knew was blinding light . . .  
  
- . . . - Kurama's POV - . . . –  
  
I should . . . move . . . I thought slowly as the witch came toward me . . . but . . . my legs wouldn't budge . . . I was bound . . . my ningen body frozen by her spell-wards . . . there was a silent explosion behind her, and white light splayed out from where Hiei and Yusuke had been standing . . . but she only glanced back, shrugged, and turned back to me, the still- bloody katana from Yusuke's blood staining the once-clean metal . . . she grinned.  
  
"Even if they MANAGE to break the spell, neither of them will be in any condition to fight me . . . and you seem to have taken to my wards quite well, Kurama . . ." She smiled, cutting the air in front of me and I moved back a second too late, resulting in a cut across my left cheek. I winced, the pain clearing my mind a bit, but not enough to fight back . . . another wave of dizziness swept over me and I toppled, falling to my knees and focusing waveringly on the sharp blade in front of me. It disappeared from my sight and I looked up, seeing the sword raised above her head . . . and then . . .  
  
. . . . she froze . . . ?  
  
Red circles of light were wrapped around her . . . and they looked somewhat . . . familiar . . .  
  
"Hey." A deep voice growled, and a blur of black sped to stand in front of me . . . it was only then I noticed that the katana had been taken from her grasp, to be wielded by . . . . . . with one clean slice, the demoness was killed and he sheathed his sword, turning back to face me. The haze I had been living through for the past hour cleared, and I shook my head, dispelling any remaining confusion.  
  
Then he knelt down, his crimson eyes level with my own . . .  
  
"Kurama." He said, his voice emotionless as always . . . I blinked, trying to clear my vision . . .  
  
It . . . it LOOKED like Hiei, it SOUNDED like Hiei . . . but . . . had the counterspell . . . worked . . . ?  
  
"Oi, Kurama!" He said, waving a hand in front of my face. I brought my gaze back, and felt my throat tighten . . . his demeanor . . . it was too . . . too CASUAL . . . it hadn't . . . he still wasn't . . .  
  
I noticed a glow coming from his forehead, and the red eyes narrowed.  
  
"Baka kitsune." He stated, half sarcastic and half . . . hurt?  
  
Then I knew. My eyes widened, and a smile floated onto my lips. I was soon grinning like a moron, but didn't care in the slightest . . .  
  
I was about to lunge forward to envelop him in a warm embrace, but the little Jaganshi beat me to it . . .  
  
"Hiei . . ." I whispered, nuzzling my face into his spiky, pine-scented hair as my arms encircled behind his back . . .  
  
"Mmm . . . fox . . ." He mumbled into my chest, hugging me closer. I closed my eyes with a content sigh, and we didn't move to leave that place for a long, long time . . .  
  
- . . . -  
  
=n.n=  
  
'Aww's all around, right lol?  
  
Well, there will be one more chapter after this one, I guess . . . ::shrugs:: but only if you guys want closure to this, lol . . .  
  
I'm going to Oregon for four weeks (starting 3:30 AM tomorrow morning, it's 7:20 PM right now [ the night before Oo;; ] ) and wanted to give you guys an update before I left! =n.n= lol, see you guys when I get back . . .  
  
Or, on the odd chance that I'll get an opportunity to write while in Oregon, you'll see me then . . .  
  
But don't get your hopes up ( Oo;;;; )  
  
lol n.n;;;  
  
Well . . . ja ne, minna-san!  
  
- Kita (soon to be WAAAAAY) out (in Oregon =n.n=)  
  
PS  
  
Oh, yeah, and PEACE OUT!!! lol n.n;;;;  
  
PPS  
  
Reviews, reviews, all around!  
  
Read a fic then pass it down!  
  
Review, review, good for the soul!  
  
So write one now and have me told!  
  
n.n;; . . . so corny and pathetic, I know, lol ( -.-;;; )  
  
LOL!!  
  
Ja, minna!  
  
=n.n=


	12. Owari: End

Last chappie of Henka coming up . . .  
  
Thanks to all my patient readers and reviewers =n.n=  
  
Now on to the last chapter n.n  
  
- . . . - Yusuke's POV - . . . –  
  
Ugh . . . I had to . . . stop the bleeding . . . SOMEHOW . . .  
  
I KNEW I wasn't dead.  
  
Been there, done that . . . it was painless.  
  
But now . . . my blood was flowing out of me, and I realized why people were afraid of death . . . it wasn't the actual event they feared . . . but more like . . . the PAIN . . .  
  
If I concentrated, I could see Kurama kneeling at the entrance, Hiei safely enfolded in his arms, and I smiled to myself, letting my head fall back and closing my eyes.  
  
At least someone's happy . . .  
  
. . . . then I frowned, my eyes still closed.  
  
There were footsteps coming from one of the passages deep in the dark stone room . . .  
  
. . . who could . . . ?  
  
Either it was the witch's guards, or . . . my hearing sharpened as they came closer . . . it sounded like . . . shoes . . .  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
Kuwabara!  
  
- . . . - Kuwabara's POV - . . . -  
  
I ran, as fast as I could.  
  
After Yusuke and Kurama left me behind, I had to figure my way to the witch's room by myself . . . I huffed at them.  
  
What a TEAM, thinking they could leave me behind while they went to rescue Urameshi . . . I came to a divider . . . and took the way I sensed had less 'ningen wards' . . . or whatever they're called . . .  
  
And burst into the room.  
  
Lying in a pool of blood, was Urameshi . . . oh, kami . . . I thought . . . what'll Kurama do?  
  
I VIVIDLY remembered everything . . . the hand-holding . . . the whispering . . . the . . . the KISS . . . I shook my head and looked around, finding the redhead kneeling in front of the doors, Hiei safely tucked into his embr—WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
  
NOW WAS NOT THE TIME TO BE WORRYING ABOUT THAT!!!  
  
I rushed over to my friend; focusing my ki and transferring it into his body, praying to kami that I hadn't been too late. I was dizzy now, but refused to allow myself to fall forward, until I knew he was still alive. But my body wouldn't obey me, and I fell . . . into darkness . . .  
  
- . . . – Hiei's POV - . . . –  
  
Hn . . . baka ningen. As soon as I felt the change in the energy atmosphere of the room, I turned sideways in Kurama's arms . . . to see the baka carrot-top transferring his energy to Yusuke . . . hn . . . well, another body to carry back (a.n./ 'wink' n.n sound familiar? n.n;;;;) . . . but deep down, I was thankful . . . that, despite his sacrificial act, he WOULDN'T die . . . Kurama leaned down to whisper in my ear . . .  
  
"Should we leave, then, koi?" I nodded, but buried my face in his shirt once more . . .  
  
". . . in a moment . . . Kurama . . ." I said firmly . . .  
  
- . . . – Kurama's POV - . . . -  
  
We got Yusuke back safely, as well as Kuwabara . . . inwardly, I was worried about Hiei . . . Yusuke HAD fallen on him . . . well . . . I suppose if you wanted to result in a confusing state of affairs, the more valid argument would be that HIEI fell on YUSUKE . . . but at the time my koi was in the detective's body so ACTUALLY . . . I shook my head.  
  
It was just too much to think about now . . . all that mattered . . . I cast a look up ahead, to take in the short Jaganshi supporting Kuwabara on his back in front of me . . .  
  
. . . all that mattered . . . was that things were back to normal . . . FINALLY . . .  
  
- . . . – Yusuke's POV - . . . –  
  
I woke up, looking around my room . . . my room?!?  
  
Oh, must not have died, then . . .  
  
Just like last time, Kuwabara was there; only . . . he was leaning against the wall . . .  
  
"So you're alive, eh Urameshi?" I smirked, sitting up.  
  
"Of COURSE. I wouldn't die from such a trifle, Kuwabara." I scoffed good-naturedly. He shook his head, then opened the door. In walked Keiko, who looked pretty ticked off about . . . SOMETHING . . . she folded her arms in front of her.  
  
"WELL." She said, anger VERY clear in her voice. I blankly looked from my fellow tantei, to the annoyed girl, and back again. He narrowed his eyes, bending down to me.  
  
"I felt it was my DUTY as an honorable man to tell Keiko that her BOYFRIEND was cheating on her." He said; with no small amount of anger himself.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself, Yusuke?" Keiko added, sounding angrier by the minute. I put a hand behind my head, rubbing my neck as my cheeks began to burn at the memory . . .  
  
(::flashback::)  
  
Hiei (still wearing MY body) pulled Kurama into a deep kiss . . . until he broke away, and the two lovers whispered something to each other. Hiei hugged the redhead tightly, then turned to Kuwabara.  
  
"Oi! Which path leads to the witch's power." Startled out of his half- shocked-half-disgusted state, the carrot-top glanced at the doors, then mumbled out an answer, trying not to look at their hands linked in a light grasp . . .  
  
"T—the left one . . ."  
  
"Alright then." (My) brown eyes turned back to the kitsune. "Get out of here, Kurama. We'll make sure no one follows you from THIS path." After a moment the youko then set his jaw, resolved.  
  
"Hai. Let's go, Hiei!" He called, remembering to 'play the act' and pretend as though everything was normal, and this was just another case . . .  
  
(::end flashback::)  
  
I groaned, putting my hand up to my forehead, hiding my face from the view of those who were scrutinizing me.  
  
"Yusuke." Keiko said sharply, and I looked up. Her eyes seemed to soften as she sat on the bed, whispering to me, her eyes searching for something . . .  
  
"Tell us what happened."  
  
(a.n./ you remember when Keiko realized Hiei was most definitely NOT Yusuke? And he admitted it? n.n; well, this is where that conversation comes into play =n.n= jus to let you know, minna! 'wink' n.n;)  
  
- . . . – Hiei's POV - . . . -  
  
My fox and I were . . . quite busy . . . when the doorbell rang. He hurriedly threw on a shirt, and I returned to my place on the window sill, staring out at the world with seeming indifference. When I sensed Yusuke's ki downstairs, I flitted to the entrance hall, hiding myself in the shadows, unnoticed . . .  
  
- . . . – Kurama's POV - . . . -  
  
I took in the threesome on my doorstep with no small amount of confusion.  
  
"Yusuke . . . ?" I questioned, my eyes drifting over Keiko to his right and Kuwabara on his left. He shrugged, looking somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"You mind if we come in, Kura?" I nodded, and they stepped in the door one by one, discarding their shoes before following me into the living room . . . I felt Hiei's energy move from the hall to a shady spot behind my seat. Somehow, it made me feel . . . calmer . . . knowing he was there . . .  
  
"Okay, Kurama." Kuwabara began. "Spill." I blinked my eyes in confusion. What were they talking about? Now Keiko leaned forward, her eyes not QUITE pleading with me.  
  
"Yusuke told us . . . "She glanced at him carefully before returning her gaze to me. "That Hiei and him were switched for the past few days . . ." My heartrate increased . . . it was meant to be kept a secret! . . . I sighed inwardly . . .  
  
"Now we OBVIOUSLY don't believe that—"Kuwabara put in, puffing out his chest. I heard a soft snort from behind me, and smiled slightly. Keiko nodded a bit, continuing.  
  
"Yes, well . . . we don't believe that, only coming from him. So he said we should come here and ask YOU to see . . . if he's telling the truth or not . . ." My brow furrowed.  
  
"'Ask me?'" I cast a suspicious glance over to Yusuke and he laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah, well, ah . . . about that, Kura . . ."  
  
"Urameshi told us you and Hiei are a couple." Kuwabara said bluntly. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, but the carrot-top continued . . .  
  
"Now I know you guys aren't 'that way', but Urameshi insisted that if we came and asked you that we'd believe—huh? Hey, Kura, you okay? Your face is all pink and stuff . . ." This caused me to blush to an even darker shade. Keiko looked from me to Yusuke, and then asked softly.  
  
"So . . . ARE you guys a couple, then?" My eyes flitted from Keiko to Yusuke. He looked REALLY embarrassed now . . . and . . . he HAD been very understanding about the entire thing up to now . . . so . . . I SUPPOSE he deserved to have the favor returned . . . I opened my mouth to answer, but Hiei suddenly appeared in front of me in an instant.  
  
"Yes." He said sharply. "We are. Do you have a problem with that." His glare was directed at Kuwabara . . . mostly . . . the carrot-top's jaw dropped to the floor, and Keiko put a hand to cover her mouth in surprise. Yusuke punched the air.  
  
"YES!! I TOLD you guys!! Hiei was SWITCHED with me, so THAT'S why it looked like I was kissing Kurama back there, Kuwabara!!" He shouted triumphantly in the carrot-top's ear. I watched, amused as the scene folded out to have the two boys yelling at one another over the 'minor details' . . .  
  
"YEAH, WELL ANYONE COULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT WAS REALLY YOU!! I MEAN HOW MANY WITCH-DEMONS CAST A CURSE LIKE THAT, URAMESHI!?!?!"  
  
"OH, YEAH KEEP SAYIN' THAT!! YOU JUST DON'T WANNA ADMIT YOU WERE COMPLETELY OFF-BASE THERE, KUWABARA!!!"  
  
"HEY!!! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU GUYS DIDN'T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO LET ME IN ON THE LITTLE 'SECRET'!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!? I'M A MEMBER OF THIS TEAM, TOO, YOU KNOW!!!"  
  
"HIEI DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU!!! KOENMA SAID TO LET YOU GO BECAUSE YOU'D END UP FINDING OUT ANYWAY, AND GEEZ, FOR ONCE TODDLER-BREATH WAS RIGHT!!!"  
  
Keiko shook her head as they continued to pelt each other with insults, then turned to me, bowing.  
  
"Gomen nasai, for bothering you, Kurama-san." She said shyly, glancing at Hiei, who scoffed, folding his arms and looking away condescendingly. "We just didn't know . . . whether Yusuke was telling the truth or not . . . I'm sorry . . . "I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at me. I smiled with sincerity.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Keiko-chan. I'm sure it would have come out sooner or later." She pinked, then nodded, and I helped her push the boys out the door.  
  
"Ja ne, Kurama!" She called over her two friends' bickering. I waved back at her retreating figure.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
I walked back inside, closing the door before turning back around, then was suddenly pounced on by a very energetic fire demon.  
  
I looked up to see Hiei sitting squarely on my waist, arms folded over his chest, and he leaned in to talk.  
  
"Well, they know now, fox." I nodded, reaching up to take one of his hands in my own.  
  
"Hai . . ." I agreed, bringing his hand to my lips and licking the tips of his fingers. I felt more than saw the tingle travel up his arm and he leaned down more, until he was practically lying on me . . .  
  
"So what should we do now, kitsune?" He whispered, his breath coming faster now . . . and I smirked slightly, throwing myself up and hugging him close as I sat up fully, burying my head in his pine-scented hair . . .  
  
". . . go back to where we left off, of course, koi . . . "I whispered back, my own voice becoming breathy as well . . . we shared a brief kiss before I managed to pull him up with me, and led him back to my room, where I closed and locked the door with a few soft clicks . . .  
  
Inari, I was glad everything was back to normal . . . I thought as the little Jaganshi tackled me to the bed, drowning me with feather-light kisses . . .  
  
Well . . . I realized slowly, as my mind began to fog . . .  
  
Maybe not QUITE back to normal . . .  
  
- . . . - . . . –  
  
=n.n=  
  
Well, that's it.  
  
The last chapter of 'henka' . . .  
  
If you like Kura and Hiei stuff, I have another fic called  
  
'A dragon born of ice and a rose of crafted silver'  
  
under the pen name  
  
'jus Kita again' =n.n=  
  
If you liked this fic, then I'd read that one.  
  
It's not a sequel, but it's jus nice KxH / HxK stuff all the same  
  
It's one of my favorite little stories, so I hope you go read it, minna!  
  
n.n  
  
Again, thanks to everyone who stuck and read my lil fic, and I would REALLY appreciate you guys reviewing this (very short) last chapter  
  
n.n;;  
  
If you feel like it, that is . . .  
  
Well, ja ne everyone!  
  
See ya when I see ya!  
  
- Kita (PEACE!) out n.n  
  
PS  
  
WOW!! I actually FINISHED a FIC!! =n.n= yay me! ( n.n;;; )  
  
PPS  
  
And yes, I updated from Oregon / the West Coast.  
  
n.n  
  
Isn't it AMAZING?!?  
  
lol  
  
Ja ne!  
  
n.n  
  
- . . . -  
  
(::sidenote [meant for future postings of this fic]::)  
  
Henka: 'Switch' by me, Kita!  
  
Was originally published from  
  
March 27, 2004 to July 3, 2004  
  
(::end sidenote::)  
  
- . . . -  
  
Ok then.  
  
Ja for real minna-san!  
  
(lol) n.n;;; 


End file.
